The Silver Destiny
by PiratesEatGrass
Summary: One girl and one boy struggle to make it through life in their different ways. What happens when they find out that the fate of the galaxy lies upon these two that have never even met. SereXEndy. SenshiXGen.
1. Prologue: A Voice of Destiny

No character's created by Naoko Takeuchi belong to me, the idea however, is mine.

---

Prologue - A Voice of Destiny

---

The Lunarians were a strong, though peaceful, race. They were the power in the galaxy, and thus, almost all other Kingdoms would rally to them in an alliance. Although, there were those that did not wish for the Moon Kingdom to rule, and so they sat, plotting the rise of their own Dark Kingdoms. Though their uprising would not come for many years, they were still watched...feared. But the fear was lost to such peace and many soon forgot that there were enemies, still, to the Moon Kingdom and it's allies in the Silver Alliance. And so we watch, as the beginning of our story takes place inside one of the many rooms in the Silver Palace.

---

As the earth rose from behind the mountains of the Moon Kingdom, a small child bearing the crescent moon of the Lunarian Royalty was born. The Kingdom rejoiced, for this was their beloved Queen's first, and only, child. She was small, bald, but altogether one of the most beautiful babies you can imagine. The King and Queen smiled through tears of joy at their new daughter, thankful to be blessed with such beauty. They were surprised, as the baby did not cry, but instead, she opened her eyes to reveal the most wondrous sky blue that one could imagine. Stories told about her would say that the Goddess Selene took some of the sky and gave it as a gift to the small child, if only to make her more beautiful. Those endless depths of sky looked around her curiously, spotting what her unconscious mind told her were her guardians and parents.

"Serenity...that's what she will be called." The Queen stated and was unchallenged by her husband. He thought it was the perfect name for his darling daughter.

After a few moments of content silence, a midwife bustled in, followed by a few maids. She frowned at the King but it held no feeling. Her face cracked into a smile as she eyed the threesome happily and stepped further into the room, addressing the King, "King Taranis, you know your wife and daughter must rest now." The statement certainly did more than imply that the King needed to be out of the room, though in a respectful way.

"Sleep well dearest Selenity," Taranis whispered to his wife as he slowly began inching away. He turned to his newborn daughter and brushed a kiss on her forehead with a smile. "Good night, my lovely Serenity." And with that Taranis turned and left the women to do what they must.

Selenity smiled at her retreating husbands figure but immediately returned to gazing lovingly at her daughter. She had waited so long for a child and her wish had finally been granted. It had certainly been worth the wait for such a lovely child. The Queen's thoughts were elsewhere, barely hearing the midwife and the few maids bustling about until they came to put the child to sleep. Selenity looked up at the waiting midwife and smiled, "Oh please...just a few more moments?"

The midwife knew the feeling of being a new mother and nodded, giving the Queen her few more first moments with the child..

As Selenity continued to just stare at Serenity, a strange feeling seemed to be building up inside her. It was like letting a droplet of sweat continue to drip down your body without wiping it away. When finally she thought that she could stand the feeling no longer, a voice sounded inside her head. It was deep womanly voice yet every word chimed through her mind as clearly as a silver bell.

'_All the planets will rally..Their warrior shall return..And Serenity shall have the protection of one clad in Silver.._

_Forget this warning not my Queen, for it holds your daughter's destiny along with the entire galaxies.._'The voice slowly echoed into nothing inside the Queens head. Her expression was slightly abashed, but turned to curiosity as the words that had been spoken rolled around in her mind. She would have to ponder the meaning before she told anyone...even her husband. And that voice had seemed so familiar to her, who had been speaking? The Queen was thinking furiously to herself about all these things. Her mind relaxed a little as recognition of the voice dawned on her. Of course Setsuna would speak in riddles...now all Selenity had to do was unravel the riddle. Maybe then she would speak to Setsuna about it.

After that last thought, the midwife made her way to Selenity once more. "It's past time the two of you were gettin' some rest Highness."

Selenity acquiesced with a slow nod, lifting Serenity up slightly for the midwife. She watched as Serenity was swept off to her waiting crib, Serenity was already asleep before she had even made it there. It took a little more, however, for Selenity to get to sleep. She was still trying to piece together the puzzle of riddles going through her head.

'_All the planets will rally..._' Did that include the Moon Kingdom's planet?

'_Their warrior shall return..._' Only one? A planet's one warrior?

'_And Serenity will have the protection of one clad in Silver..._' Selenity had clearly heard the capitalization of the word Silver. And what could that possibly mean?

None of it was yet clear to her as her eyes started to droop heavily. She really was rather tired and she should get some sleep. Selenity tucked away all the thoughts that had gone through her mind for later perusing. Within a matter of seconds, the Queen was also fast asleep, her daughter only a few feet away, neither of them knowing how Serenity's destiny would shape the future for them all.

---

As Taranis swiftly made his way down one of the many corridors, his mind was obviously elsewhere. He simply let his feet carry him wherever they willed, and he soon found himself nearing the only place that he ever went to think. 'What need did he have to think?' He thought to himself, sitting himself down into a large cushioned chair near the back of the library all the same. Only a few came to this section of the library and that was precisely why he had chosen this spot, oh so long ago. Everyone in the palace knew this to be his 'spot' and so, left him in peace as he lounged there, sometimes with a book, other times simply staring off into oblivion.

Taranis let the rich smell of the mahogany bookshelves wash over him, mixed with the smell of the leather, binding the sweet smelling paper together. He never thought there to be a more fantastic library. The keeper kept everything clean and well organized, Goddess forbid something should ever happen to his precious books. Taranis chuckled to himself at the thought but was suddenly overtaken with a peculiar feeling, one similar to getting butterflies in your stomach. The feeling did not last long and he immediately recognized a voice in his head to be Setsuna's. She spoke clearly, in a prophetic sort of tone.

'_He who was born of the Queen of Terra shall hold the key to your daughter's heart..._'

The statement was short, and yet it held so much at the same time. What did Setsuna know about his daughter's future? He knew Setsuna would never give away more than she deemed necessary so it was almost always unprofitable to speak with her.

'_My daughter's heart.._' Did she mean that this boy will be my daughter's love? But her statement had reeked with double meaning, and Taranis knew that his thought, though important, wasn't of enough importance to be spoken of by Setsuna. And somehow he knew...his daughter's destiny...his daughter...was important.

Taranis sat pondering the statement but could not fathom what the second meaning could possibly be. The only thing he truly knew was that this boy was the Prince of Terra and he needed to find out who he was. Taranis assumed that it was too soon for a child born on Earth to be put into the history books as of yet, so he needed an alternate source of information. Would Setsuna tell him? No, if she had wanted him to know right away she would have told him. Taranis silently cursed Setsuna's riddled way of speaking. If only she could just explain things a little clearly... Shaking his head he set out to find someone who might know the goings on of Earth. He had messengers from Terra since they were part of the Alliance. Why wasn't he told of the birth of the Queens son sooner?

The hour was growing late, and Taranis needed to find one of those messengers before they all went to their chambers. He needed to settle his mind on the subject.

He strode along the warm welcoming halls of the palace, though now, they just seemed to loom. He wondered now why the palace was so big, nobody would ever be able to find someone in here, though that was just his need talking. Taranis passed dozens upon dozens of maids and servants in the halls, but they would know nothing of someone's whereabouts. He sighed in frustration, no longer looking around him. It wasn't until he almost ran straight into someone that he noticed they were there. Making quick apologies he made to set off again when he noticed the person in front of him happened to be just the messenger he had been hoping to find. Taranis broke out into a smile before addressing the man.

"Sir Artemis, how good it is to see you. I was just looking for you...I am in need of some information you should have.." At that, Taranis' face became gravely serious. The man named Artemis nodded quickly and turned to enter an empty guest chamber nearby. Taranis followed him inside and shut the door.

"What is it that you need Taranis?" Artemis was a long time friend of the King, and one of the few that had no need to speak the honorific title of 'King'.

"Artemis, I have just received some...interesting information about someone on Earth, and it has to do with my daughter. Please, Artemis, tell me everything you know about the Queen of Terra's son." Taranis decided not to dawdle and get straight to the point. All his wandering about had only let his curiosity grow.

Artemis had listened closely, for the King seemed to find this to be a very serious subject. Confusion leapt onto his face as he heard mention of the Queen of Terra's son. The Queen didn't have a son. What was Taranis going on about? Something to do with his daughter? The King must have become slightly paranoid after the recent birth of his child. Artemis made it plain that he had no idea what the King was talking about.

"The Queen of Terra doesn't have a son Taranis..." Artemis thought Taranis might possibly be joking with him, so he said it rather lightly, but soon found out that the King was completely serious.

"What! But Setsuna-" Taranis cut off, he wouldn't share that information about his daughter with Artemis, no matter how close they were. "That will be all Artemis, thank you." He gave a slight nod and dismissed himself, leaving behind a slightly bewildered Artemis to his thoughts.

---

Selenity woke early into the morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. It was a week since the birth of Serenity, and the both of them were doing fantastically well. She got out of the bed silently so as not to wake her husband, but turned around to find that he wasn't even there. Looking around the room ,she put on her morning robe and went into the antechamber where the morning tea was already waiting. It was there that she found Taranis, awake and dressed.

Taranis looked up as Selenity entered and smiled lovingly, pouring her a cup of tea as well. "Here you are love. I've been meaning to talk to you about something." His voice had gone from loving to rather serious, but it stayed soft.

Selenity raised an eyebrow but sat in one of the chairs, sipping her tea. Her silence spurred Taranis to continue with the conversation. "The night Serenity was born, when I left you with the midwife, I ended up going to the library." There was no need for him to lengthen this conversation, all he needed was to give the information in hopes that Selenity might have something to say on the subject. Taranis continued, "And when I got there a voice, Setsuna's to be exact, sounded in my head." At this, Selenity's eyes widened, she wondered if what had been said to Taranis had been the same as what was told to her, but either way, she knew today was the day she told her husband of what she had heard that night as well.

Taranis' voice went on, "She told me, '_He who was born of the Queen of Terra shall hold the key to your daughter's heart..._'. But before you say anything, let me finish," he said quickly. "So I then went to find Artemis so he could tell me who this Prince of Terra is. I was already confused at why we wouldn't know of one of our allies having a child, but what makes it even more confusing...is that Artemis told me, and I know he wouldn't lie to me, that Queen Gaia...doesn't have a son."

Selenity listened closely and was just as baffled by it as Taranis. When he had repeated the statement, he had successfully reenacted that the statement held a double meaning and she knew he had done it purposely. This truly was a mystery to her. She had never known of Gaia to have a son, and Artemis' information just confirmed it. But the statement...Setsuna would never tell them something that wasn't true, and it clearly said that Gaia's son had already been born.

"I think...I think we should forget about it for now though, since it seems we're obviously not gonna get any information on her... 'son'." Selenity countered. There really was nothing they could do about it right now, and she really needed to speak to Taranis about what she had heard that night. "But there's something I need to tell you as well."

Now it was Taranis' turn to raise an eyebrow. He nodded his head and waited for his wife to speak.

"That night, I also heard Setsuna's voice, but she told me something different." Selenity paused so the words had time to sink in and so she would be able to remember exactly what had been said.

"She told me, '_All the planets will rally..Their warrior shall return..And Serenity shall have the protection of one clad in Silver.._' and I have yet to figure out what it means... She also told me that this 'warning' holds our daughter's as well as the galaxies destiny. Do you have any idea what the riddles may mean? It sounds to me more like a prophecy..." Selenity let out a breath and looked up at her husband. The words were still processing in his mind. He would need time, just as she had to try and uncover the mystery of it.

Taranis was silent for a long time, letting the words continue to wash over him. Two fingers hand found their way to resting upon his lips, a sure sign of thought on his part. He removed his fingers and took a breath to speak. "I will have to think on the rest, but one thing is clear to me now...our daughter and this...Terran boy, hold the fate of the entire galaxy. But how? I cannot even begin to fathom..."

The two parents stared at each other for a long time. They let this thought boil over them in their silence. No words were uttered but a world of understanding passed between the silent duo. Nobody must know of their daughter's importance, it was too big of a risk. And if she was to lead a somewhat normal life, they could not tell her for a long time yet, it was too big for one so small. Then there was also the matter of this boy, this...Prince. They needed to find out about him, on top of finding him.

With that, the King and Queen stood. The two would not mention this topic again for a very long time, and until then, they had a beautiful daughter to raise as royalty. That in itself was enough to keep their minds off of the subject, but again, they were the rulers of a very powerful Kingdom. They had to attend to matters of the state so they could keep the peace in the galaxy.

---

And somewhere, on a planet called Earth, there was a boy of three winters. A boy oblivious of his heritage, of his past, and of his future, struggling to survive what people seemed to call life.

* * *

And there it is! The prologue for my first Fanfic! I'm very excited about this and I hope everyone enjoys it. I do plan on making the chapters quite a bit longer, I just had to get all this info out so I could get the story up and running.

And please, read and review, because any encouragement is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1: Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 1 - Pieces of the Puzzle

---

A girl of five skipped down one of the many corridors of the Silver Palace, ignoring almost everything around her. All that was on her mind was reaching the gardens so she could play. Serenity had early on become an expert at weaving through the many servants and maids. She would be slipping by so fast that if she were to hit someone, it would be a complete disaster.

Over the course of Serenity's five years of life she had become known and loved by every single person in the palace. The few that were actually able to glimpse her speeding form would wave and say a short friendly greeting to her. In return she would flash them a smile but there was no time for anything more. Serenity was everyone's family in the palace and she always would be.

Finally reaching the wide-open doorway, Serenity bounced through it gleefully. The gardens had to be her favourite place there. Everything was vibrantly colored and well kept. All around the edges were large cherry blossom trees', and right now, they were in full bloom, adding their own color to the extravagant display. Directly in the center of the garden was an enormous willow tree, its branches nearly touching the ground in a large circle all around the tree. When one pushed aside the branches, it was like entering your own little world. The branches reached out a total of eight feet on all sides. The ground was covered in a lush green grass all around, it was the kind of grass that you could lay on forever without it making you itch or scratching at you.

In random areas around the edge with the Cherry Blossom Tree's was an assortment of bushes, vines, and flowers. They went from large lilac bushes to blooming rose bushes. Vines crawled along the garden wall and gave it that feeling of always having been there. Snapdragons and Pansies could be found in multiple places as well as Indian Paintbrushes. Giant sunflowers added their vibrant yellow to the colors and it was always appreciated. Numbers upon numbers of numbers of unnameable plants conquered the scene, giving it a mystical feeling.

Serenity made her way across the field of grass toward the willow. She loved it there, because most of the time people didn't even realize where she had disappeared to. Pushing aside the branches revealed a small play land to her. With a giggle, she was running around inside, her hand outstretched to swish the branches all around the tree.

Serenity let herself fall down onto the grass after a while, panting for breath. She truly did love it here, but no matter how much fun she was having, she wished she at least had one friend to share it with. Pouting to nobody, she lifted herself off the ground and made her way to the large trunk of the tree. Grabbing one of the branches to help lift herself off the ground, she continued this process as far as she could up the tree and simply sat there, practically hidden by the tree.

'Why wasn't there ever any children in the palace for her to play with?' Serenity thought stubbornly. It always got so lonely for her here. Why didn't her mother understand that she needed friends too... Serenity huffed and let out a sniffle, not knowing that she could be heard by another.

Taranis had been watching his daughter from the moment that she came out into the garden. She had apparently missed him, leaving him to watch her unnoticed. He approached the willow tree silently, listening to his daughter giggling and playing. All the sudden, the giggling stopped, and only the creaking of branches could be heard. Then that stopped as well, a faint sniffling could be heard from inside the willow. What could Serenity possibly be crying about? Was she hurt?

Taranis pushed aside the branches and entered the tiny haven, looking around for Serenity. His eyes went to the trunk and climbed up it slowly, looking for some sign she was there. His eyes snatched a view of a cream color within the brown and green. Moving his body so as to have a better view of the spot, Taranis finally had full view of his daughter's face.

"Serenity, my dear, what makes you cry on this day?" His voice was light and bouncy, as it always was when he spoke with her. This cheered her slightly, but not enough. Serenity lifted her head to look at her father down below. She wiped her nose and started to climb down hurriedly.

Taranis reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hug and setting her down in front of him. He knelt on the ground in front of her and smiled, waiting for her explanation.

"Daddy...it's just that..." Serenity paused for a moment, looking down at the ground. She took Taranis by surprise when she lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug before saying the rest. "I don't have any friends..." Her voice was slightly muffled as she spoke into his shoulder, but he heard her all the same.

"Nonsense Serenity, you have many friends, your mother and I, everyone in the palace loves you." Taranis gave her a tiny nudge and smiled at her.

"No Daddy...you know what I mean. Children..."Serenity's head lifted up of his shoulder and sniffed again, looking disappointed at her father.

Taranis looked at his daughter. He had known what she meant. He hitched up a smile once more and his hands inched forward as they always did when he was about to tickle her. "We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" And with that, he pounced on Serenity, tickling her like mad. It always made him smile to hear Serenity laughing.

---

Later that day Taranis was slowly making his way down the hall toward his own bed chambers. It was there that Selenity would be found, or so he had been told. Taranis came upon the large double doors that would lead him into the antechamber of the apartments. With a sigh, his hand lifted to push the door open. He entered silently and scanned the room for Selenity, but did not find her. Moving into the other rooms, he looked through each one and did not find her.

Of course, she would be on the balcony, as usual. He entered the large bed chamber and looked to the glass paneled doors. Outside on the balcony stood a silent Selenity, lost in thought. Taranis opened the doors and stepped outside. Selenity had been brought out of her reverie by the sound and turned to look upon her husband. She returned to gazing out across the courtyard below, noticing out of the corner of her eyes, Taranis come up next to her. He turned to face her, herself doing the same. He brought her into a sweet embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Our daughter is in need of some friends her own age Selenity." Taranis stated simply, waiting for his wife's response.

Selenity nodded slowly, wondering what had spurred him to bring this up. She had known for a while now that Serenity was in dire need of children her own age to keep her company. Serenity needed friends.

"I know Taranis, and I'm glad you have brought this up. What say we send to the Inner Planets and invite their daughters to school with us here?" Selenity had only just come up with the idea, and it seemed brilliant. The Inner Planets would be honoured to have their daughters learn in the Moon Kingdom. There was only a slim chance that they would refuse. Why hadn't she thought of this before, Selenity wondered with a smile.

Taranis nodded and smiled back, "I think it's a wonderful idea, love. I will send messengers straightaway. It's high time Serenity started schooling anyway."

Taranis embraced his wife once more before turning to find the messengers and send them off. In the halls, Taranis stopped one of the maids and requested for her to bring the appropriate messengers the Small Atrium, and head there himself.

Taranis waited impatiently for the four messengers, tapping his fingers on his belt. He stood erect, on a small dais off to the side of the room. His thumbs were tucked into his belt, giving him a relaxed look, though he always was able to give off an air of command.

After another few minutes, the same maid entered, leading a group of three women and one man. The maid bowed and then turned to amble her way out, closing the doors behind her. The four messengers also made their bows and stood before the King, awaiting their orders.

Taranis smiled at them all before speaking. All were familiar faces that he had grown up with. The King was rewarded with smiled from them all in return. "Good day Llyr, Aine, Daghda, Néit. I have a message that I wish for you all to take to the Lords of your respectful planets." Taranis reached behind him, tucked in his belt were four different letters, all sealed with the Silver Crest. He handed one to each individual and nodded. "Please return with a reply from each of them. And thank you."

The foursome nodded and turned on their heel to exit. Each was already on their way to deliver the message.

---

Taranis paced the room anxiously, watched by an equally anxious Selenity. The messengers had been sent the days previously and were expected back anytime now. Selenity however, had to chuckle at her husbands pacing. He stopped and turned to face his wife, and started to chuckle as well. Though what they found amusing about the situation, neither could be completely sure.

The both of them were in the Small Atrium awaiting any news from the Inner Planets. Somehow they had found this extra time to make themselves available. Serenity still had no idea what the two were planning, and wouldn't find out until they actually arrived here.

Lucky for them, they had not been waiting long before the first messenger returned. It was Daghda who was announced first. She had been the messenger to Jupiter. Making her bows to the King and Queen, she approached them with a message in hand. She unrolled it to read the contents out to them.

'The Lord and Lady of Jupiter send their gratitude and have agreed to your invitation. Their daughter, Lita Kino, will arrive shortly with all of her belongings to stay with you for schooling.'

Selenity had already had four rooms made up in the permanent residency chambers. If these girls were to school here, then they would be living her for a long while yet. "Thank you Daghda, we appreciate your haste. When Lady Kino arrives, please arrange for her things to be placed in one of the rooms ready for her and send her here to us."

Daghda nodded and left the two in the room, going to greet the arriving girl.

Selenity and Taranis sighed, though they had been quite sure none would refuse, it was quite a relief to find out at least one would surely be coming, and soon. Again the couple sat waiting, but this time hardly as anxious as before. They could not wait all day, and each had different matters to attend to, so they told the guards outside the palace to send any messengers to the Small Atrium to await them.

All throughout the day, the remaining three messengers arrived as well as the girl Lita. Each of the messengers recited the Lord and Ladies reply saying that their daughter would be sent along at some time or another. One other was to arrive that day, her name being Minako Aino, the other girls would arrive in a few days time.

Selenity and Taranis were ecstatic. All of the girls would be coming, and Serenity would finally have people her own age around her. They had met and welcomed both girls who arrived that day and liked them already. They had also been shown their new apartments before letting them off to explore the Palace which they were both eager to do.

---

Serenity had only just been informed that other girls were to be coming and staying at the palace, and she was doubled over with excitement. It wasn't until later that she actually found out that two of them were already here. She roamed the palace searching everywhere for the new girls but had no luck. Serenity sauntered off to the Dining Hall for today's lunch, thoroughly depressed, only to find that there were actually two extra settings. This brightened the small child up immediately and she sat at the table, fidgeting nervously. Her food was eaten within a matter of seconds, but she did not dare leave the table until she saw them. It was only minutes before a blonde haired girl came skipping into the room followed by another girl though this one considerably taller and with brown hair up in a ponytail.

The blonde girl was the first to notice Serenity and waved in greeting. She was wearing a summer dress that had an orange shade to it. Her eyes were blue, though darker than Serenity's own. In her hair was an overlarge red bow that made Serenity chuckle. Maybe one day she would grow into the bow, was the first thought to cross her mind. Serenity waved back, "Hi! I'm Serenity."

"I'm Minako, it's nice to meet you Princess Serenity." Minako curtsied quite well for a five year old, not dropping her manners for whom she now knew to be the Princess. The brown haired girl followed suit and curtsied as well.

"I'm Lita, it's nice to meet you as well Princess." The both of them took their seats at the table and looked around at all the food hungrily.

Serenity took this time to notice the other girl as well. Lita was wearing a summer dress as well, though hers in a shade of green. Her eyes were a green as well, though much darker than the dress. In her ears were some pink rose earrings that matched the color of her lips quite well. Serenity smiled at the both of them and spoke again.

"Please, just call me Serenity." The girls relaxed a bit and giggled together throughout the meal. It was the beginning of a friendship closer than any of them could imagine.

---

Selenity watched from the archway to the gardens as the three girls were immersed in a frenzied game of tag with one another. Their dresses were effectively ruined by now with grass and dirt stains, more than likely a tear or two as well. A smile drifted across the Queens face as she watched her daughter run around, truly happy with her friends for the first time.

---

Over the next three days, the other two girls arrived and were moved in completely.

Serenity, Minako, and Lita were all called to the courtyard to meet them. Two carriages were already parked out front. Men were unloading their things and already moving them to the appropriate apartments so they would be ready. Out of the first carriage came a small girl with a head full of raven black hair. Her dress was a fiery red that could not be mistaken in a crowd. She smiled at the three girls and skipped over rather foolishly to meet them. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of violet that any flower would be proud of. She curtsied to them, just to keep her manners, but introduced herself as well. "I'm Rei Hino," She looked at each of them in turn, "You must be Serenity, Lita, and Minako!"

The three girls giggled madly and pulled Rei in next to them. "Welcome to our group!" They all chimed together to a beaming Rei.

Out of the next carriage cam a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes to match. In fact, everything on her was blue. Her hair, her eyes, and her dress. In her hands was a book that she had obviously been reading. The other girls could hardly even read anything, but here she came already reading a book that large!

She seemed shy as she made her way over to the group of girls, her voice came out in a soft whisper as she curtsied. "Good day Princess Serenity, Lady Kino, Lady Aino, and Lady Hino. I'm Ami Mizuno."

Minako was the first to speak out, her voice booming compared to Ami's. "No need for formal introductions! We're all friends here, welcome to our group, Ami. I'm Minako, and they are Rei, Lita, and Serenity."

Ami lightened up considerably at the warm welcome and took her place next to all of the others. They all looked so nice, it wasn't going to be so bad after all. In fact, she thought she might have more fun here than she would have thought.

The five girls skipped merrily through the halls of the Palace, showing the newcomers practically everything to catch them up. Within days, the five of them were as close as anyone could possibly be and having the time of their life, strutting around the Palace as if they owned the world. Nobody disagreed with them, they all just smiled lovingly at the girls that had easily become everyone's daughters.

---

"The girls should start their schooling soon. I mean...that's what we brought them here for is it not, Serenity?" Taranis grinned at his wife. He knew she didn't want Serenity to start schooling, for that would mean that she was growing up, and what mother wanted her child to grow up? And now, the other four girls had become just like daughters to her as well. It would be hard for her, but it had to be done.

"Yes Taranis, it is, but do they really have to start school so soon?" Selenity pleaded with him, looking ridiculous with that look on her face. She was not one to plead, and this just showed how motherly this situation had really become.

Taranis chuckled before replying softly, "Must I really answer that question, love? Of course they must start schooling now, we can't wait forever, and the sooner the better. You know this."

Selenity could not argue, she knew he was right. So she nodded her head, saddened only for a moment at the thought of her daughter, her baby, growing up.

---

All the while on Earth was a boy of eight, skinny and rugged from lack of food. His name was Endymion. He lived with his mother in a small village somewhere outside the capital. Though he didn't look in very good shape, he had a smile plastered on his face, a sparkle in his cobalt blue eyes peeking out from beneath a mat of jet-black hair. His clothes were tattered and worn but they served their purpose well. Everyone in the market knew him by name and would always greet him as he went by, some giving him treats for being 'good'.

Endymion 'ruled the village' with his small group of four friends. They romped through the village every day, each looking just as tattered as the next. Just as the girls were family to the palace, these boys were family to the village. Everyone took care of them.

From every direction there could be a voice heard, saying hi to at least one of the boys. Every time someone greeted them, they would puff out their chests and strut for a few steps feeling mollified. But right now, they had 'important business' to attend to.

Endymion was undoubtably their leader, so when he spoke, they listened. "Kunzite and Zoisite, you two go that way," He pointed to his left, "Jadeite and Nephrite, you two go the other way." He pointed to his right. "I'll go forward and take 'em from the front." They all nodded seriously as if taking orders from a commander.

Endymion watched as the four boys scampered of and turned around, heading down his own assigned way. He smirked and muttered to himself. "They'll learn not to mess with us anymore." He of course meant the city kids from the capital that thought they could come down here and throw them out. No way that was happening.

There were constantly these little wars between the village kids and the city kids. Sometimes they won, sometimes they lost, but the village kids were tough and never let down their guard. The village had yet to be overruled by city rats.

Endymion picked up his speed after grabbing the bucket of water from the spot he had hidden it earlier. The city rats always stayed in a group, and that was their folly. Each of the boys had their own bucket of water that they would pour in the city rats path. It was an ingenious plan, making the road muddy and watching them slip in it. And better yet, they could pick up the mud and throw it at them.

An extra bounce was added to Endy's step, it wasn't their best plan ever, but it was certainly a good one.

Endy approached the square cautiously, careful not to be seen by the city rats who were slowly ambling his way. He spotted the others coming from streets to the left and right, each with his own bucket in hand. Endy signaled to them silently. All of the sudden, five boys burst into the city rats sight. They had no time to react to them before the water was poured everywhere. One by one the city rats would start after Endy or the others, and each time they would slip into the mud with a horrid squelch.

The five boys burst out into fits of raucous laughter and picked up handfuls of the precious mud to hurl. The city rats finally caught on and started flinging mud back, but most of it was dodged as the village boys were not stuck in the slippery mud. When the city rats were thoroughly soaked from head to toe with mud, and then some, the village boys waltzed off down the street, leaving the angry city rats behind.

"Well that was a productive day!" Jadeite jumped up and down in front of the other four, still full of adrenaline from the mud fight. The rest were just as excited, but didn't jump up and down with Jadeite. Instead they picked off the little mud that had attached itself to their clothing.

The sun was starting to set, and they were all expected home by dark. The five said their goodbye's to one another, each heading off in a different direction to their houses. Endymion took a left after leaving the boys and skipped down the street happily. It was strange though, lately it felt like, no matter how close he and his friends were, it felt as if there was more that was needed, like there was still half the puzzle to complete. Endy had been feeling this for a while, but was still too young to completely understand it.

Shaking his head, Endy wound his way through the streets to his home and his mother. He opened the door to smell the stew that was so rarely cooked. It was his favourite, even though they hardly ever had it. Endy sauntered into the kitchen and found his mother standing over the stew and stirring it. Their two usual places were set and waiting. He lived alone with his mother, and even though sometimes it was hard for her, they managed to survive. Endy had slowly come to realize some of this over the past few years and had tried his hardest to make things easier on her.

As his mother heard Endy's steps in the kitchen, she turned around and smiled at him. "Would you like some stew darling?" She need not even have asked, she knew it was his favourite, so she scooped some up into his bowl and handed it to him. It was all worth it for her just to see him smile like that. And yet...it also made her sad, though nobody knew, or if they did, she had never told why.

"Thank you mom..." Endy said with a smile of appreciation before piling the stew in his mouth. It was the best meal he'd had in months, but he didn't have the will to savor it, he just wanted to eat it all. And he did.

His mother sat down moments later with a bowl of her own stew, taking a much longer time to eat it than Endy. He had learned long before not to ask for more, because the only 'more' was his mothers, and she would gladly give hers to him. But Endy knew she needed it just as much as he did, so was content with his own.

After their meager dinner, Endy wished his mother goodnight and crawled into his own bed. He fell asleep fast, nothing on his mind to stop it from coming.

---

From the shadows of the alley, a man disguised in the rags that the villagers wore, stood watching the five boys. He watched one in particular, the boy with the jet-black hair and blue eyes. There was a mysterious air about him, as if he knew something that nobody else knew, and was content to have it so. As the boy, Endy, disappeared down the street, as did the man to the shadows.

---

And there we have the first chapter of my fanfic! As I said, it is longer than the prologue, though not as long as I had hoped. Oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I. I was surprised with myself that I got this long of a chapter out so soon, so if I don't update as fast in the future...please don't hate me! Lol, anywho, on a different note. Thank you much to my first, and only, reviewer as of yet. It may have been a short one, but I loved getting it all the same.

So, thank you _otakuprincess_! I hope you like this chapter as well!

And to everyone else, please, read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Corruption and Truth

Chapter 2 - Corruption and Truth

---

A blonde flash sped through the halls of the palace at an alarming speed, nimbly zigzagging through the people. The girl almost collided with a few of them before saving herself and them from certain disaster just in time. A grin was plastered on her face as she ran toward the bedchambers. Serenity was so close to making it there when a voice rang out through the hall that she could not ignore, the voice of her caretaker and 'nanny' as well as her mothers advisor.

"Serenity! You stop right this instant! What have I told you about running in these halls? It's dangerous and a girl of eight should be learning to control herself." The woman shook her head and started to chuckle. Why did she even try to reason with Serenity, the moment she turned around, Serenity would just be off doing as she pleased once more.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'll be more careful next time." Serenity was bouncing up and down, anxious to get moving again. Luna wondered what she possibly had on her mind at that moment but decided she would rather not know.

"Off you get then Serenity, just...be more careful." Luna watched as the Princess barely had time to nod before she was off once more at a fast walk. The slap of Serenity's feet sped up as soon as she had turned the corner and Luna shook her head once more.

Meanwhile, Serenity came to a halt outside Minako's bedchamber and knocked hurriedly. It was not often that Serenity was up before everyone else, but when she was it was time to get up. Minako's groans could be heard from inside the chamber and Serenity laughed slightly. A moment later the door swung open and Serenity slipped inside, shutting the door behind her before hopping onto the bed, quite bouncy.

Minako climbed back onto the bed sluggishly and spoke first, quite unceremoniously to Serenity, "Whadda you wan?"

Serenity squealed slightly and bounced with every word. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"The end of the world is finally here?" Minako replied through a yawn, trying to wake herself up so her mind would process all of what the fast speaking Serenity was saying.

"Mother is throwing a ball tonight for my eighth birthday! Even the Terran Royals will be coming!" Few knew but Serenity actually had a strange obsession with the Earth. Every once and a while you could catch her stopped in her tracks just to watch the pearly blue planet on it's trek through the sky.

Minako was truly just as excited as Serenity for the ball, although it was still to early for her to really show it. Instead all the reply she gave was another yawn while she said, "Great! I'm really excited."

Serenity seemed slightly put out by Minako's unenthusiastic reply, but her grin came back full force after only a moment. She hopped off the bed and exited Minako's room, yelling over her shoulder, "I'm going to tell the others!" And with that, she was gone towards Rei's room. It was the closest to Minako's. She reached it withing moments and hammered on the door impatiently. It opened rather quickly to reveal an annoyed Rei, who had already been dressed and was obviously meditating only a moment before.

"What Serenity?" Rei was always rather touchy with her meditating, Serenity couldn't even understand how she did it. If Serenity was to stay in one place that long it would only be because she was passed out or dead. What did an nine year old need to meditate for anyway?

Serenity was a bit more composed with Rei than she had been with Mina, but she still showed a lot of excitement. "Mother is throwing me a birthday ball to celebrate my turning eight today! We have to get ready!"

Rei barely had time to process the statement before Serenity was off, heading towards Lita's apartments to give her the news as well. Lita's room was only a moment away, so Lita had already heard the commotion outside in the hall. As Serenity was about to knock, the door opened slowly to let a curious Lita poke her head out. As Serenity spilled out the newfound information, she was glad to see Lita start bouncing excitedly as well.

"We're finally old enough to be escorted too! This is going to be so exciting!" Lita squealed to Serenity. The two of them rushed down the hall together, both of them dressed, towards Ami's room.

Ami's room was a little further than the others so she could be closer to the Library, but again, it still wasn't very far before the two stopped in front of it. The both of them knocked together and waited for the door to open. Ami opened the door to let them in, already knowing who it was and why. When Serenity and Lita gave the information, they were surprised to find out that Ami already knew.

"A guard told me this morning on my way back from the Library." Ami stated simply, she was already very well read for her age and it showed in her vocabulary and choice of words.

"You've already been to the Library this morning...it's so early!" Serenity accused, her and Lita's mouths agape at the information. They recovered quickly however and waved away their statement to get back to more important things.

Serenity and Lita walked from Ami's room rolling their eyes. Ami had not been very excited, even about the fact that they would have escorts this year. They shrugged and skipped off down the hall again and were met up by a fully dressed Mina who was now bouncing just like them. The three girls laughed and giggled down the hall towards the dining room where they would have breakfast waiting. Upon entering the small dining hall, they found the King and Queen sitting there as well. Apparently they wanted to discuss some thing about the ball with Serenity.

Serenity was ecstatic as she sat down, she had never been asked her opinion about anything having to do with a ball before, but Selenity thought this year was a good year to start slowly bringing her into these sorts of things. The other girls sat down on either side of Serenity and grinned at everything. Selenity knew this ball would excite them and it made her grin as well to see them.

"Serenity, Queen Gaia and I have discussed the matter of all of you girls' escorts. And we have come to an agreement that she shall bring five boys from her court to escort you as we have no escorts here. Does that seem agreeable?" Selenity asked smiling.

The three girls nodded, but Serenity was the most enthusiastic. She never imagined that her escort would be from the planet she loved so much.

"Also, the three of you plus Rei and Ami will need to go to your rooms after breakfast to a dress fitting. I am allowing you to pick the material and color this year, I hope you are happy with my decision." Selenity knew they would be and smiled as the three girls nodded again, if it was possible, even more enthusiastically than before.

The rest of the short breakfast, they talked of small things that would be going on during the ball, and once all opinions had been stated, though small they were, everyone agreed and the three girls hurried off to their respective apartments for their dress fitting.

---

After the girls left the dining hall, Taranis and Selenity dove into a discussion they both knew was bothering them. They looked at each other worriedly before Selenity spoke. "It is unheard of that a Princess has no Royal Guard to be their escort and it is strange to have to borrow them. Taranis, why have we waited so long, we both knew from the start that Serenity would need a Guard."

Taranis nodded before speaking, "I know Selenity...I just hoped to speak face to face with Gaia before deciding anything. We have not seen her since before Serenity's birth and you and I both know our reasons for waiting."

After so long of not speaking of it, Setsuna's words had finally come up again. The couple had waited eight years for any information that may help them decipher the riddle, but none came. No news of a Prince of Terra was ever found. Taranis as well as Selenity both wished to speak to Gaia without messengers about this, it was a matter that needed to stay private.

Selenity nodded after Taranis' comment and looked down, seeming troubled. She had known why neither of them had brought this important subject up but now wondered if it had been a mistake. Selenity shook her head, there was no changing it now and they might as well speak to Gaia before actually doing anything since that had been their plan.

The couple said no more on the subject, they did not want any disagreements to come up so they would simply meet with Gaia and let it go from there. After moments of silence, the two stood up from the table together, each going their own way to ready for the nights ball.

---

Selenity was welcoming arriving guest most of the day, Gaia and the escorts were the first to arrive and were sent immediately to get acquainted with the girls. Gaia was welcomed warmly and sympathies were given for the recent death of her husband, however, Selenity made no mention of the 'riddles'.

The rest of the day, a few guests from other planets arrived, but not many for this wasn't an important ball. There would still be a considerable number of guests however.

---

All five girls were sitting in Serenity's rooms, talking excitedly about the upcoming ball. Each girl was rightfully curious about what their escort would be like and broke out into excited whispers after a maid came with a request that they come to the Small Atrium to meet the Terran guests. They followed the maid through the halls to the Atrium and entered as each of them was announced formally. In return, the five boys were also introduced to them.

They were told the pairings for the escort by a grinning Luna who was standing off to the side. "Princess Serenity, you will be escorted by the young man Theron, Lady Lita by Angelo, Lady Minako by Myron, Lady Rei by Sebastian, and Lady Ami by Damian." With that, Luna left the ten to their own devices and left the Atrium.

Theron was the first to speak, he had emerald green eyes beneath an untidy mat of brown hair that suited him well. "It's nice to meet you Princess's," was all he said.

They all looked to be about eleven or twelve but each of them seemed to have a pompous air about them already. The five girls could tell that they weren't the type of people they liked and were now not as excited for their escort. Before arriving there, the girls thought to take them on a tour around the palace, but now the idea didn't seem as appealing. Rei thought of something first and spoke up.

"We were just about to head on to the Garden's, but if you don't want to come, you can explore the palace on your own." To all of their dismay, the five boys had decided to go with them, sticking the girls with the boys for a while yet.

The ten children headed off towards the Gardens together, the girls skipping merrily, trying not to let the boys dampen their mood for the ball, and the boys some three feet behind them, talking in whispers about the girls ahead. When they reached the gardens, the girls immediately headed a game of their own making while the boys stood in the archway, still speaking quietly, ignored by everyone else.

---

The boy with short blonde hair, Damian, spoke in a small whisper, smirking at each of the other boys, greed showing in his young gray eyes. "They all will be beautiful one day, we got so lucky. Now we just have to win them over and our futures will be in the bag. Imagine the power we'll have being married to these five."

Anyone who was listening would wonder how boys so young could already be thinking like this. These boys already wanted immense power and were going to do what it took to get it. They were all low in the Queen Gaia's court, but were the only ones of the right age to escort the Princess and her Ladies. All of them loathed Queen Gaia with a passion, for she would not allow them to raise their rank, though still they were young. Little did they know that Gaia had sensed their greedy nature early on and had decided to keep an eye on them, it had hurt her to have to bring them as escorts to Selenity.

Theron nodded and smirked as well, watching the Princess run towards the four other girls laughing. "Yes...winning the princess's over would make us unstoppable..." All the possibilities that came with power rushed through their corrupted young minds within moments. Who knew what these five would do if they had control over anything, let alone the entire galaxy.

---

The girls collapsed on top of each other, breathing heavily and laughing. They all looked over at the whispering boys and wondered what they could possibly be saying, none of them even coming close to the horrible nature of their thoughts. They didn't like the boys at all and hoped that tonight would be the last time they saw them. Serenity would be sure to tell her mother not to invite them anymore.

Ami, who rarely let a bad word slip about anyone spoke all of their thoughts aloud, "I don't like them. There's something about them...but I don't know what." They all nodded in agreement, but not a one of them would know for years yet what it was about the boys that made them dislike them so.

The girls would speak for a while and start playing on and off throughout the day, till they were considerably dirty and in need of a bath. Excusing themselves from the boys who had were now sitting by the archway on the steps. Each girl headed off to their own apartments to start getting ready for the ball that was in a few hours.

---

Serenity entered her room, an extra bounce in her step. She was eight now, old enough to have an escort and a ball for her birthday, it was very exciting for her. Upon entering the antechamber, she turned into the large room on the left which was where the bath was. In the center of the room was a large bowl in the ground as the tub. The bath was already drawn and had a scent of roses, Serenity's favourite flower. A few maids were already waiting in there for Serenity and they helped her into the bath, where she stayed for a good forty minutes, and into her waiting dress.

Soon after, Luna entered and smiled warmly at the little girl before her. Serenity's dress was soft pink summer dress, though with a little more elegant look to it. Unlike Serenity's other dresses, this one was actually made of a silky material and made it much softer and more comfortable.

When Serenity noticed that Luna had entered, she looked up sheepishly as one of the maids was brushing the tangles out of her hair. Serenity opened her mouth to say something , but looked around embarrassed. Luna understood right away and politely dismissed the maids from the room, attending to Serenity herself. She took up the brush and worked out the remaining knots.

"How would you like me to put your hair? Down? In a braid?" Luna asked Serenity, waiting for her to say what she had wished to say earlier.

Serenity cleared her through before speaking. "Luna...doyouthinkIcanweartheRoyalOdangoes?" It all came out in a jumble and Luna had to ask her to repeat it before she actually understood. Serenity had never worn the Royal Odangoes before, and letting her wear them would mean she was old enough to do so. Luna thought she was and consented with a nod to a beaming Serenity.

Serenity's blonde hair was quite long already and her hair looked wonderful in the Odangoes. Luna started comparing the small girl to her mother, their hair was the same texture, although only the color was different. While Serenity's was a golden halo of blonde hair, Selenity's was a soft lavender that glowed with the moonlight. Of course, Selenity had the full body and facial figure of a woman, but Serenity would one day look just as gorgeous as her mother. However similar the mother and daughter looked though, nobody could ignore the lack of a glowing white crescent moon birthmark on Serenity's forehead. She was not yet old enough to contain the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal which was why the mark did not yet show.

Luna pulled out a necklace and matching earrings from Serenity's jewelry box and fastened them on the girl. The necklace and earring were matching with their pink stones and silver chain and bases. Though young, Serenity still looked wonderful and would be the life of the party. Luna left smiling, off to tell Selenity of her daughter wanting to wear the Royal Odangoes.

---

Serenity was the first in the hall where they were to meet before entering the Grand Ballroom. The rest of the girls came at different times, but all arrived before the boys.

"I wonder where they are, the ball is about to start." Minako started impatiently. Just as her comment was finished, Sebastian entered, followed by Angelo, Myron, Damian, and Theron. Some men helped shuffle them into their places before the doors were opened and a voice rang through the hall.

"Princess Ami of the Inner Planet Mercury escorted by Master Damian of the Terran Court." The two entered through the large double doors and separated, each going the opposite direction to stand waiting at the stairs.

"Princess Rei of the Inner Planet Mars escorted by Master Sebastian of the Terran Court." Rei and Sebastian entered next and followed the same routine as Ami and Damian, waiting one step higher than them for the rest to enter.

"Princess Lita of the Inner Planet Jupiter escorted by Master Angelo of the Terran Court." The pair entered as well, the voice ringing out again. "Princess Minako of the Inner Planet Venus escorted by Master Myron of the Terran Court." Mina entered next with her escort, leaving Serenity behind with Theron feeling very uncomfortable with the boy.

"And Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon escorted by Master Theron of the Terran Court." Serenity smiled at the large crowd of people that had come to her ball as she entered through the doors. She released herself from Theron's arm as soon as soon as politely possible and continued down the left staircase without stopping, the other four girls following soon after. The same routine went on with the boys on the right staircase and the ball began.

Serenity quickly found her way to her parents, many friendly faces stopping her to wish her a Happy Birthday on the way. Upon reaching her mother, she was swept into a hug by Taranis and Selenity who wished her a Happy Birthday as well. She did not stay with her parents for long however, because soon people would venture to her asking to dance and she had no desire to. Serenity knew how to dance, but not well, maybe next year she would dance, but certainly not this year.

The birthday girl stayed as long as she thought necessary before leaving out one of the many doors to the grassy field before her. She marveled at the beauty and detail about the palace as she always did when she went outside. It was already dark out, stars twinkling in the night and the sparkling blue Earth winking at her from the Eastern sky. Serenity sighed and began to twirl around in the grass merrily. No matter how much she loved day, it would never compare to the loveliness of night.

Surprisingly, she found the rest of her friends also outside, huddled together talking. Apparently they had not noticed her presence, but not for long. Lita looked around to see Serenity hopping towards them and motioned for her to hurry. Serenity complied and upon joining her friends found out why they had sought refuge in the night as well.

Rei did the honours of explaining, "Those boys all asked us to dance." She spat dangerously. It was obvious they hadn't had a good time.

It was odd, they could not explain why they so disliked these five strangers, but they knew they did, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. And together, the girls spent the rest of the night together, laughing and joking and playing together, but careful not to ruin their dresses and such.

---

It was late into the night when guests began to leave the ball, wishing the Queen and her daughter well on her Birthday, some leaving gifts for Serenity. Queen Gaia was to leave early the next morning, so it was now or never if the King and Queen wished to speak with her.

Selenity was the first to locate Gaia in the small crowd and greeted her warmly, asking her how her night was, being polite before asking her question. "Gaia, we are...old friends. And I only wish to speak with you before you leave. Will you meet Taranis and myself in the Library so that we might be able to talk in private?"

The request seemed odd to Gaia, they were old friends and she loved Selenity as such, but what need did they have to speak in private. However odd the request was, she consented, if purely out of curiosity, for Selenity and Taranis would not need to meet her in private for small talk.

"It looks as if most of the guests are already gone, I assume they will all have taken leave withing the next few minutes, and so I shall meet you in the Library after they all have gone." Selenity looked rather relieved and nodded, smiling, before walking back to her husband to repeat Gaia's words. Gaia at the same time, left for the Library right then, having no other interest in the ball.

---

The King and Queen did not have to wait long before all the guests had dispersed and were glad to have it so. They made their way together toward the Library for their private meeting with Gaia.

The Library was completely empty at this time of night, which only made it so much easier. They located Gaia, standing within one of the private rooms waiting for them. She smiled as the regal pair entered and asked her to sit while they took seats as well.

"What is it that you two needed to speak to me so privately about?" Gaia asked merrily, waiting for them to speak. Taranis' face looked serious while Selenity's just looked worried. This did not seem like a good sign.

Taranis look a deep breath before speaking, "We need to speak to you about your...your son."

"I have no son." Gaia stated, perhaps too quickly for truth, even then, there seemed to be an uncalled for fear in her eyes now.

It was now Selenity's turn to speak, calmly so as not to frighten Gaia more. "When my daughter Serenity was born Setsuna, you know Setsuna, the Senshi who guards the Gates of Time, she came to me in voice and told me something as well as Taranis that we could not ignore. Setsuna does not lie, so we know her words for truth, although she does speak in riddles. One thing that was clear however was that you...have a son." At this, Gaia looked down, no longer meeting Selenity's eyes. The Queen continued, "We have brought you here to speak of your son, but before, we wish you to hear the words Setsuna spoke. Maybe you can decipher the riddles yourself."

Gaia nodded, waiting for one of them to tell her what Setsuna had said, but was surprised when Setsuna's own voice sounded in her head. Selenity was sending Gaia her own and Taranis' memories. Perhaps if Gaia heard Setsuna's voice herself, she might be more willing to speak.

Gaia's eyes went strangely blank as their memories repeated themselves to her, after about a minute her violet eyes came back into focus, her face was contorted in thought. Selenity and Taranis gave her a moment to think before she spoke.

"My son...will have a part in saving the galaxy?" The couple nodded. They had already known this small piece of the puzzle, but by saying this, Gaia had admitted to having a son.

"So you do have a son?" Selenity asked expectantly, already knowing the answer. As expected, Gaia nodded sadly.

"I will tell you my story..."

:Eleven years previous:

It was common knowledge that the Queen Gaia was spending her summer in the valley, needing some privacy. Her husband was at the palace, taking care of all the issues that needed tending without his wife's help. He seemed awfully calm considering his wife had been taken deathly ill on her small vacation. But it was to be expected, a world leader could not break down at the first sign of distress. He was a good King, and Gaia, a good Queen.

In the valley where the Queen was taking her leave, there was a mansion house where she was laying low for a while, having been taken ill. Most people hadn't even seen the Queen for a long while, but every once and a while, someone would spot her on her balcony with a blanket wrapped around her body, even in the summer heat. Many sent their hopes for her well being, at least they knew she was still alive when someone spotter her outside.

The Queen was now laying in her bed in the large room that belonged to her. A midwife bustled in disguised as a healer. There were only two that knew the Queen was in fact pregnant and those two were this midwife and her husband. It took a long while for Gaia to find someone she trusted enough to be her midwife, but in a strange meeting, Cara had been introduced to her. Gaia knew that Cara would never tell a soul that the Queen was actually pregnant for she had been present when that strange scene in the lake had occurred.

The heavenly Goddess of Wisdom had risen out of the lake as the pair of women and Gaia's husband walked and addressed them in a prophetic voice. She fixed Gaia with an accusing stare that told of the consequences if her words were cast aside.

'_You shall have a son with a power you know not,_

_But if word shall spread to the ears of thine enemy,_

_Darkness shall reign and death shall rule all._

_Gaia will carry a savior in her womb,_

_But naught of this birth shall be shown._

_Until those protected by the moons shining rays_

_May repeat the prophecy unknown.'_

The Goddess' words left a strange weight upon the three travelers and it was then that Cara made a pledge of secrecy to the King and Queen and agreed to become Gaia's midwife then and there. From then on Cara had stayed with the Royal family. Everyone thought her to be their personal healer and the fact was not challenged.

The birth of Gaia's son went smoothly with no trouble for the mother or the child. Gaia was only allowed time with her son for a couple days before Cara insisted upon leaving him with a family that would take care of him. Cara had been watching one particular mother who lived alone for quite some time and had decided she would be the one.

The night came for Cara to bring the boy to his new mother and Gaia let him go reluctantly, shedding silent tears all the while. The midwife was at the door when she was stopped by a pleading 'wait' from Gaia. Cara turned to face her Queen, the brown bundle in her arms.

"His name...his name is Endymion. Please...make sure his name is Endymion..." Cara nodded silently. She would make sure he was named Endymion for Gaia if her life depended on it. Cara turned swiftly and left the room silently, making her way through the dark halls without being seen and slipping off into the night.

The midwife did not return for a fortnight, but upon her return she brought news that Endymion was safe with his new mother and, indeed, named Endymion. The mother had spun a tale that the child had been her sisters and since she died, it was her sisters wish that she take care of her son. This story was accepted by all without much cause to believe otherwise.

Twice, and sometimes three times, the King would disguise himself and go look up on Endymion to make sure he was safe and well, which he always was. There was little need to worry, and although the two parents were sad they could not bring up their son themselves, the two could not help but be happy that he was safe.

:End Memory:

During Gaia's whole recitation, tears had begun spilling from her eyes and she wiped them away hastily. Selenity and Taranis had been silent for the whole story and now looked at Gaia, quite shocked. It must be so hard for her to know she has a son, but never see him.

Selenity broke the tension in the room by speaking first. "What shall we do? The boy must be brought here..."

Gaia thought about this for a few minutes, in deep thought. "Yes...yes, why did I not think of it before? He should come here to be trained as a night. Please say you will consent to having him in your Court Selenity?" Gaia's face was desperate. Before her husband had died, the last report from him had been that their son was safe and well, but he was suffering. Gaia had to do something.

Taranis and Selenity nodded with enthusiasm. It was just what they had hoped for unconsciously. Taranis was next to speak out, "He can be the beginnings of our daughters Royal Guard, if you consent because, no offence Lady Gaia, but the escorts you brought this night were..." Taranis didn't have the right words but Gaia waved it off.

"I know what you mean, I like them not either. But one more thing. It will seem strange if only one boy is brought to be trained on the moon, people may get suspicious." Gaia said, then losing herself in thought.

Taranis nodded, "We will think on this, but it is true, we need four other boys to be on the Royal Guard. Worry not dear Gaia, we will think of something, we will keep your son safe."

Gaia thanked them repeatedly for their kindness but they were waved away by a smiling Selenity. In a gesture of friendship, Selenity dropped all formality and hugged her old friend who hugged her back graciously. Gaia then turned away quickly and left the Library and the two Royals behind.

Taranis turned to Selenity and swept her up into a hug, kissing her lovingly. Finally things seemed to be coming together, after eight years. The two left the Library smiling, they would discuss the retrieval of Endymion tomorrow. The Kind and Queen walked through empty halls, knowing everyone was happily asleep, including their daughter and the other princess's.

---

Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter to come out, but I was at a Biker Rally and I couldn't do much without a computer, lol. And then the Harry Potter book came out, put me out for a day, and then some more because I was thinking about it and how much I hate it. Those of you who read Harry Potter will understand, lol.

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and continue to read.

As always, please read and review:D

Thank you to all my reviewers as of right now:

_Eternal Moon Power - I'm glad you liked the Prologue, I hope you liked the first chapter as well as this one!_

_FireSenshi2 - I hope this is soon enough for you, lol. :D_

_Starlit Warrior - Thank you much! Hope you like this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3: A Rose Appears

Chapter 3 - A Rose Appears

---

Endymion woke with a strange feeling of excitement bubbling in his chest and yet, at the same time, it was a feeling of sorrow. What a strange combination, and why should he be having it? The boy of eleven was already fully awakened by his excitement, but he shook it off as he stood for a day like any other.

Endymion still looked like he had when he was younger, granted, a bit taller and more matured. He ruffled his hair with a slight yawn and then joined his mother in the kitchen. It was a day just like every other and Endymion wasn't complaining. Sometimes he would work to make some extra money for his mother, but since he was only eleven, she made sure he still had his days to create mischief with his four friends. Today was one of those days.

Grabbing a piece of bread, Endymion wished his mother goodbye before rushing out the door to meet his friends. The bread was fresh today so it was easily chewed and pleasantly warm. Ahead, waiting for him in the Main Square, were already Kunzite and Nephrite. For once he was actually early, most of the time, his friends would just come to the house and wake him. Endymion grinned as he strutted up to them looked awful proud of himself.

"Hey Kun, Neph!" Endymion said loudly from behind them. They turned with looks of shock on their faces.

"It's true then? The world has finally ended?" Nephrite said with a smirk after getting over his shock. Kunzite started snickering at this and Endymion joined in after a playful punch at Nephrite.

Not very long after, the threesome was joined by Jadeite and Zoisite who were just as shocked as the first two had been. Endymion gave them a moment to get over it before speaking out impatiently. "I feel like I need to be doing something. I've been excited all morning, but for no reason."

The four other boys spoke out all at the same time, each saying some revised form of 'Really? Me too, we really need to go do something.'

Endymion smiled at them and nodded as they all headed in a group towards the city. They hadn't had a war with the city rats for a while, thinking themselves far to 'mature' for such nonsense nowadays. The five of them had been saving for a while now and finally had enough to actually get something from the city and today seemed like a perfect day to go since they had nothing better to do.

The center of the village they lived in was not very far from the gates so it took all of fifteen minutes to reach the crowd of people heading in and out. After considerable confusion and shoving, the five made it inside together and they headed off towards the market.

The market was already bustling this early in the morning, but was fairly easy to navigate. Endymion had only been her on several occasions but found he liked the city a lot. Most of the people were friendly, but every once and a while, an obnoxious person would appear and ruin the pleasant mood.

The streets of the capital were covered in buildings, both rich and poor, but the city thrived on their markets. Four main markets were located throughout the town, one for each direction, North, South, East, and West. Of course there were smaller markets, but not many. Long stretches of street would be laden with booths of marketers selling their wares as well as shop owners hawking through the crowds. Signs would portray what kind of shop was inside as well as the names of a few Inns. The streets were just an array of blinding colors, enough to excite anyone, which it did.

Endymion and the boys hearts were pounding, awe on their faces as they browsed through the many shops. There was just so much to choose from, how would they ever choose what they wanted to buy? This was the first time the boys would actually be buying something with money they had made themselves so it had to be special. They had already promised that whatever they bought would be for themselves, not for anyone else, that's what would make the items even more special.

The five of them entered a store full of strange trinkets, things that did not fit it any particular category. The store was small and cramped, practically unnoticeable to most people. After a few moments, they all thought it to be the most fantastic store ever. The shelves were stacked up with all kinds of objects, shiny, dull, colorful, large, small, anything, and everything you could think of. But if one looked closely, which they all did, you would notice that the shop owner spent a lot of time with his wares and kept them all clean and the stacks really weren't all that haphazard.

As they were perusing, grins stuck on their faces, they discovered each and every object held it's own wonders. They could spend days in her and not even have seen half of it. It had been just them in there for quite a while when suddenly a man emerged from a door towards the back, hidden by all the objects. He was an average looking man, height, build, everything, but there seemed to be a childlike glint in his eyes that caught the five children by surprise. They liked this average man already. He was clean-shaven with hair similar to Endymion's though it had no knots and was brown.

"Hello boys, I hope you are finding my shop to your liking." He said with a smile, knowing they were. The five boys had been in here for over an hour already. He loved when children entered his shop, they always were interested in everything, and that truly was the point. "My name is Alden."

The boys had been grinning foolishly at the man who was so easily liked and finally shook themselves out of their stupor. Each of them nodded in greeting and in return told Alden their own names.

"Looking for anything in particular Little Masters?" Alden questioned them curiously. By their clothing, he could tell that they were not from the city so he could not help but be curious, especially since they didn't seem to have very much money either.

Endymion was the first to answer his question. "No sir, we're just kind of...looking for some special things for ourselves."

Kunzite, eager to join the conversation with Alden chimed in, "We've been saving up for a long time now and we all agreed to spend our savings on something special for ourselves!" Kunzite bounced up and down, overexcited about everything.

Alden nodded, taking in each of the boys words. "Well that's a large accomplishment for you boys." He replied, and the boys puffed out their chest slightly at the praise. Alden walked over to one of the shelves then and spoke up, "I'm sure we can dig up something for you five then, that is, if you don't mind me helping you?"

All five boys shook their head in unison and watched him excitedly. They just knew that whatever he picked would be fantastic in it's own way. Alden looked at each of them considering and then nodded to Kunzite. "Kunzite, it was. We'll start with you." Kunzite grinned at the other four and stepped forward. Alden now looked him up and down, taking everything about him in. His white shoulder length hair seemed to have a silver sheen to it which contrasted with his emerald green eyes. An odd combination surely. Right now, only Endymion's height surpassed Kunzite's.

Alden stared in thought for a good five minutes, the boys watching him anxiously, waiting. The boys watched as he popped out of his stupor instantly and headed purposefully toward a shelf near the back of the shop. Alden rummaged through his trinkets carefully as if looking for something. This took another five minutes as he had to make sure items that were moved were not in danger of breaking.

"Yes, here it is boy. What do you think?" Alden turned with an object in his hand that could not be seen by the others. He handed it to Kunzite who looked at it. Kunzite's eyes immediately began to sparkle. He looked up to Alden, his expression clearly showing his approval. Alden nodded smiling, it truly had been perfect for him.

Kunzite returned to the clump of boys standing at the middle of the shop once again, the item held out in his hands for them to see. None of them touched this obviously special item, but stared at it curiously. To each of their surprise, he held a small glass heart.

"A...heart?" Jadeite looked up at Kunzite questioningly.

"Ahh...but do not question what you do not know my boy!" Alden barked merrily. Kunzite nodded slightly and pocketed the object. "And plus, it is a glass heart that cannot be broken!" Alden added before turning to Nephrite.

"Nephrite? Nephrite," Alden continued without giving the boy time to nod, "We'll find you something next if you wish?" This time Nephrite did nod and stepped around the still awed Kunzite towards Alden, eagerly awaiting an object that would awe him just as much.

Much the same happened as with Kunzite. Alden considered the boy for a long while, taking in his auburn hair and eyes. Nephrite was a fascinating one, no matter how brown his hair or eyes looked, an unnatural red seemed to spring up from within. Not overpowering, but noticeable in a strange way. His hair reached a bit below his shoulders but looked as though it hadn't been untangled in ages. The thought came to Alden instantly and he strode over to another section of the small shop.

This time, there wasn't as much searching for the item and Alden turned back to Nephrite within a few moments holding what looked like a crown. It sparkled merrily in the light, sending off golden rays. The shopkeeper handed it to Nephrite who immediately broke into a foolish grin and placed the object on his head. The 'crown' suddenly stopped sparkling and instead the shimmering seemed to spread until it completely engulfed Nephrite. The shimmer would only be noticeable to the sharpest eyes, and all those present saw it.

Now that light was no longer bouncing off the 'crown' it showed that it was a Crown of Golden Laurels. The boys stared in awe at this strange object and then turned to Alden questioningly, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I found this fancy thing when I was but a little older than yourselves. It was one of the first to my collection and I will miss it, however it will be going into able hands." Alden gave them all a smile, "It is, as you can see, a Crown of Laurels, but what makes it special is that it provides a sort of shield to the wearer. That shield is what you see shimmering around your friend now, but usually it can't be seen."

With each revelation, the remaining boys became more excited, and could hardly wait for the amazing shopkeeper to find them an item. Alden beckoned Jadeite forward next, practically hopping with excitement. Once again, the boy was observed by the shopkeeper.

This boy had short blonde hair, considerably well kept compared to Nephrite's, and soft blue-gray eyes. He would grow up to be a good looking boy, however, he lacked something that needed to be given and Alden knew precisely what that would be. Again the shopkeeper was off to another hidden shelf in his store looking for some item or another. He emerged with a grin of his own on his face.

In his hand was a Silver Flute that he handed lovingly over to it's new master. Unlike the other boys though, Jadeite didn't break out into a smile, he just stared from Alden to the flute curiously.

Alden knew the boy would not understand straight away and he would have to explain. "This flute, this...Silver Flute will call any bird to it with it's song."

"But I don't know how to play it..." Jadeite said, sounding rather put out.

"Oh don't worry, boy!" Alden laughed, "You'll know when you play, I promise." This brightened him up immediately and he finally got the same foolish grin on his face as the other boys.

Zoisite practically jumped forward, but waited for Alden's words before stepping forward. His dirty blonde hair was held back with a leather strap that suited him well and showed off his dazzling green eyes. Alden barely had to glance at him before he pulled out something from the pouch at his side. Zoisite's eyes widened at this action but he said nothing as the item was handed to him.

"That there is an Iron Key that I have not yet discovered it's...let's say quality for lack of a better word. I have a feeling that you will figure it out yourself before long however." Zoisite stared at the Key awed. He would figure it out no matter what was the only thing he thought. Alden continued with a small chuckle, "Just be sure to come find me one day when you figure it out." Zoisite nodded and returned to the lineup.

Now the only one left was the tallest of the five. Endymion certainly wouldn't be the first to catch your eye, but Alden thought that he soon would be with his shock of raven black hair and blue eyes that shone like lightning from behind his hair. This boy would surely be something great.

Endymion stepped forward, seemingly calm though just as excited as the others. Alden surveyed him for only moment and seemed to stare of into space for the next five minutes. It took him much longer for this boy than it had the others, he seemed to have so many more underlying qualities about him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours though was only a good ten minutes, Alden snapped out of his daze and looked towards a particularly dusty corner. He had thought of nothing, but something had caught his eye. Looking closer revealed to Alden that the unlikely object to catch his eye was a Rose. He narrowed his eyes and looked from the boy to the Rose and back.

'A Rose?' Was his only thought. Why on earth would an object like a rose be drawn to the boy? It didn't seem to have any connection to him at all, but the item seemed, on some subconscious level, to have chosen Endymion.

Alden began to make his way over to the Rose only to find that Endymion had beaten him to it, albeit looking rather puzzled for why he had walked over here. Alden nodded towards the Rose and Endymion picked it up carefully.

Like a sudden shock, Endymion could feel that he was now somehow connected to this Rose. It was his symbol, what he would soon come to be known for, though he did not know it. All Endymion saw was this Red Rose and himself. He was awestruck by it while Alden was just baffled. The boy wore no foolish grin like the others, just awe. He held it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world.

Alden's voice was not as confident as it had been for the others, but he still spoke fact. "This uh, Red Rose will never, uh...die. That's what is so special about it."

The other four boys did not seem to notice the strangeness of the situation, all of them still handling their individual items. It took a while for Alden to stop staring at Endymion but when he did, it was like a spell had been broken. Endymion, though still possessive of the strange Rose looked up at the shopkeeper.

"Thank you, Sir" Endymion whispered quietly, "I-how much is all this going to cost?"

Originally, Alden had planned on charging them, though at somewhat discounted prices, since most of his stuff was rather expensive and not very many people came in, but now he was not so sure. He had been waiting for some children just like these boys to enter his shop for this specific purpose, but he never thought they would have such an affect on him. These five boys were just...amazing, though he did not know why. They were only simple village folk, they didn't even live inside the city walls, and they looked as if they hadn't seen more than ten gold pieces in their entire life.

"You...you can just take them." Alden said with a warm smile at them all. Endymion looked up surprised, he certainly hadn't expected this.

"Wow...thank you again, Sir" Endymion said.

"Please boy...call me Alden" The shopkeeper said with scrunched eyebrows but still wearing a smirk.

The other four boys were just as surprised as Endymion had been when they heard the news that they would not have to pay. Endymion however, shook his head and said, "No...we should leave him something...look at the wonderful things he gave us..." At that, Endymion had looked down at his Rose and smiled.

All of them nodded their agreement, each of them subconsciously touching their own items. Each of them pulled out the money they had and agreed to give Alden the bigger share. Together, they had five gold pieces to give and each had kept a silver piece. They had done this quickly and out of the view of Alden, but turned as soon as they were done. Each of them thanked the shopkeeper once more and made to leave.

Endymion let everyone go in front of him and as Alden turned his back, he placed the gold on the small table near the back and hurried out.

---

The five boys were walking in the village square, each holding their new possession with a smile on their face. They had spent a considerable amount of time in the store and by the time they were back to the village the sun was already starting to set. As usual, the boys said their goodbye's and headed off towards their houses before night fell.

Endymion stared at his Rose the entire time, entranced by it. Until now, he had never noticed the small pull that roses had on him, but it was clear now that they did attract him. He let his feet carry him on the familiar path back to his house without really noticing.

Upon seeing his house, Endymion broke into a run and burst through the door in excitement. He yelled out for his mother to come see what he had bought that day but was surprised to find his mother was not alone.

Standing near the fire was a very tall man with silver hair, much like Kunzite's. He had a regal aura about him, as if he was royalty. What on earth would they be doing here?

Endymion's arm dropped to his side, the Rose temporarily forgotten. He looked questioningly from his mother, who looked quite distraught, to the man. It was a natural reaction for him to try and protect his mother so he stepped in without giving anyone time to speak. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man chuckled slightly and Endymion glared at him for it. "I am called Artemis, young Master, and I am come from the Moon Kingdom bearing a request from the King and Queen."

This certainly surprised Endymion and it clearly showed. "A request?"

"Yes, they have been aware of your presence for a long while and have asked that you would come join them in the Moon Kingdom to become a knight." He stated simply.

The whole thing was quite unceremonious, but there was no real way to do this, for it had never been done before. It took a moment for Artemis' words to actually sink in and Endymion was at a loss for words. He simply looked shocked. He opened his mouth several times to speak and finally squeaked, "They...know of me?" That just seemed strange that someone so far away as the Moon Kingdom would single out a small villager. Why hadn't they just found a boy on the Moon where it was closer.

"Why?" Endymion blurted out before Artemis could answer his previous question.

It was Artemis' turn to look surprised. He had expected this young one to jump at the chances to be a knight, it was every boys dream, but somehow this small boy had discovered the strangeness of the situation. Artemis himself did not know the entire truth of the matter so could not really say why, he had only been sent to fetch this boy.

Artemis recovered quickly and replied in the same calm voice as before, "The is for you to discuss with the King and Queen. I've only come to bring you back, so what say you Endymion? Do you wish to become a knight for the Moon Kingdom?"

Endymion looked at the man suspiciously, what was going on here? He looked at his mother who nodded her assent. So his mother thought he should go with this man. Artemis suddenly pulled out a scroll and handed it to Endymion.

"This is the official request from the King and Queen, so you know I speak the truth." Artemis stated.

Endymion took it and read it, it said all that Artemis had just told him but had an official looking seal and signatures at the bottom. This was all too strange. Of course he wanted to be a knight just like all the other boys, but he had grown out of that fancy long ago. Now here he was, being offered the chance.

Although Endymion was still rather suspicious, his childish thoughts took control. "I'll go," Artemis smiled, "But only if I can bring my friends." Artemis frowned.

---

A harassed and tired looking Artemis entered Endymion's house early the next morning followed by four very excited boys. It had taken most of the night to contact the King and Queen and get their consent on the situation. Artemis himself couldn't believe they had agreed to the terms. Now there would be five village boys with no previous training running around the Palace. For the thousandth time Artemis wondered what was going on.

Endymion was already awake, but was startled when Artemis entered his house, without knocking, followed by Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite. He jumped up as if he had burned his bottom.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion exclaimed.

Artemis raised a tired eyebrow and replied, "I've come to get you of course."

"We're leaving so soon...I thought it would be longer." Endymion wilted during his comment. He didn't want to leave so soon, he wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to anyone. His mother...

His mother... How could he just leave her? Endymion turned and found his mother standing behind him. She dropped to her knees and gave he son a hug. A tear was running down her cheek and suddenly Endymion felt guilty. He couldn't leave her alone... The other boys had brothers and sisters, they would surely be missed, but their parents had other children. His mother had nobody.

Endymion whispered to his mother so nobody could hear, "I can't leave you alone mother..."

"You have to...your place is elsewhere." His mother replied softly, "You will understand one day..."

Endymion had no idea what to say to that. What would he understand? This was all getting too strange. Something suddenly came over him and he nodded gravely to his mother and gave her a swift hug before turning to Artemis. His mother let out a sob behind him but he did not feel as bad about it as he thought he would. What was wrong with him?

Endymion now looked determined. His mother wanted him to go. What did she know that he didn't, this was what he needed to find out, and he would. It was his new goal and he was determined.

"I have everything I need with me. I'm ready." Unlike the other boys, Endymion had a serious look on his face while the others just looked ecstatic. He had his Rose in his belt and the silver piece in the small pouch at his side as always. All the other clothing he owned was just rags. If need be, he could wear this outfit until he could buy another.

Artemis nodded and turned, heading out the door with only a nod to Endymion's mother. He was eager to leave here and be back on the Moon Kingdom.

Endymion didn't even look back, he did not want to see the sorrow in his mothers eyes, he was afraid seeing it would make him turn back. Surprisingly, it was easier to leave than he thought. His determination pushed away the sadness of leaving and for the first time since that first night he felt it, he thought he was a little closer to completing that half a puzzle.

---

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Jadeite was the first to speak to Artemis. "How exactly are we going to be getting to the Moon Kingdom?"

"Since I don't have enough power to teleport the five of you as well as myself, we will be taking a transport provided by Queen Gaia." Artemis stated.

The five of them looked awed. They would get to see the Queen of Earth, something they never thought would happen. This was all happening so fast, they were all sucked into this strange life in a matter of seconds.

Artemis stopped at the outskirts of the village as if waiting for something. A carriage appeared before long and the group stepped inside awaiting their destination.

The boys had never been in something so nice before. There were cushions on the seat to make it more enjoyable and a soft breeze rustled the curtains over the windows. The benches were made of a dark ebony wood that gave a rich feeling to the carriage. It was roomy enough to fit the six of them comfortably. The door of the carriage had a golden leaf pattern over the sides and corners. To Endymion's delight, the carriage had a faint scent of roses to it that topped it all off.

The journey in the carriage was quite short and they had to leave it's comforts only to find themselves in the shadow of the White Castle. And there to meet them as they emerged from the carriage was the Queen herself.

Gaia had to restrain herself from doing the many things she wished to do just then such as rush and hug her son or cry right there on the spot. Somehow she managed to control herself, but with extreme difficulty. They couldn't tell Endymion his true heritage yet. It would be too much for his mind to handle, leaving his home was enough for now. All Gaia did was just smile warmly at her son.

The Queen was beautiful with her brown hair up in a complicated knot. Her eyes were just like Endymion's only a shade lighter. She turned and led them into the large oaken doors of a building just to the left of the Castle.

It was a beautifully decorated room, but considerably empty. At the center was a platform that could easily fit fifteen people. The boys had no idea what it was. Gaia stopped at the entrance, far from the platform while Artemis continued up onto the platform with the boys.

"This is a transport." Artemis said dully. He then turned to the Queen and bowed. "Thank you Queen Gaia for permitting us use of your transport."

Gaia barely heard, she continued to stare at Endymion who was oblivious. "Your welcome Sir Artemis. Please send my thanks and well wishes to Queen Selenity."

Artemis thought it an odd request but nodded his assent anyway. The five boys bowed to the Queen clumsily, never having done it before and then looked around curiously, waiting for something to happen. In the corner of the room stood a man, entering things into what looked to be a small screen. Every few minutes he would stop and shout out comments to Artemis.

"Coordinates placed!"..."Powering up!"..."Transporter ready!"..."Transport commencing!"

A large dome engulfed the group on the platform, separating them, though it was transparent. Without warning, the groung lurched and the Earth was zooming away beneath them. It was the strangest feeling the five boys had ever felt. All around them was blackness while in the distance they could still see the stars. The Earth was a little larger than a hand by now and zooming away quickly while the silver moon sparkled ever closer.

Endymion felt like he was flying, it was a fantastic feeling zooming through this empty space. He couldn't help but smile, he only wished he could feel the wind in his hair as he zoomed through the night.

"It will be roughly three hours before we reach our destination transport so you may wish to make yourselves comfortable." With that Artemis sat down along with everyone but Endymion. He continued standing for a long while yet, still awed by the feeling he had.

And yet again, that feeling of coming closer to completing the puzzle engulfed him and he felt a feeling of oncoming excitement fill him. He had no idea what was in store for him when he arrived on the Moon Kingdom. He only hoped to get some answers to his questions. Until then, he would not truly be set on becoming a knight no matter what the others thought.

That was Endymion's last thought before sleep overtook him in the blankness of space and he lay next to the others.

---

Wow...I'm soooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. You have no idea. So here's my excuses though. I've had soccer practice, dance lessons, and family visiting. And then...to top it all off, I lost my notes for the fic. That was painful for it took all of two days just to find them again so I could continue. And then it took me forever to figure out...well, I won't say, but it took a long time and I couldn't continue till I figured it out. So anywho, I hope you all liked the chapter and thank you much to all my reviewers! You have no idea (well maybe you do) how good it feels to see that people take the time to talk to you about your work. :3

_cutekitten - I'm glad you like mah story! I do too, lol. And yeah, I liked the new Harry Potter book. I loved it because it's HP, but at the same time hated it because its was so sad and horrible...I seriously cried... :(_

_ffgirlmoonie - Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter... :begs forgiveness:_

_PaulitaDani - You have no idea how much your review meant to me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I really hope you like this chapter as well:3 I'm rereading the HP book now because I forgot a bunch of stuff when...it happened. It just wiped my mind blank of everything else, lol._

_Starlit Warrior - Well what can I say? Lol, I plan on making this story with very hightened emotions. So plan on being very sad or happy or...maybe angry too, lol. Hope you like the chapter:3_

_moongirl58s - Im sorry...but your review confuzzled me...lol. It's a Serenity/Endymion story...no Darien...Darien is the reincarnation of Endymion. :nodnod: Anywho, I hope you like my story so far:3_

Ok, so...I promise nothing! But I will really try harder to get the next chapters out sooner. :3


	5. Chapter 4: Royal Meetings

Chapter 4 - Royal Meetings

---

Dark eyelashes shimmered above two unblinking blue eyes. The Princess stared longingly at the planet she so loved to watch, completely unaware. Serenity's small arms clung to the base of a large aspen, her face peering out from behind to stare. Everyone else was asleep, and normally Serenity would be asleep as well, but for the first time in her young life, sleep eluded her. Something nagged at the back of her mind that made sleep impossible, and so, the eight year old child had found comfort here, with a tree and the night sky to show her longing.

Her desire to go to Earth had long since grown from some childish fancy. Though only eight, she may be, but a force stronger than the child's own drew something from there. Little did the tiny Moon Princess know that a force equal in strength drew ever nearer at that very moment.

---

The five boys were awakened from their short slumber by a soft thump. The transport had touched down on the ground once more. Each of them shook the sleep from their eyes eagerly, wishing to see as much of this strange world as they possibly could. It was fascinating to them how alike and yet different the Moon and the Earth were. The Earth held a vibrant beauty that dazzled all, but the Moon...the Moon pulsed with an aura of mystery, wisdom, and beauty that could awe even the dullest heart.

Artemis stood alert, feeling relieved at returning home. This had, by far, been one of the strangest request made to him by the King and Queen. To fetch a small, grungy village boy from Earth to make him a Knight and return with four additional passengers who were apparently to become Knights as well, under the command of the Royals...A strange day indeed.

Never the less, Artemis took his duty in hand and led the five awed boys off the silver platform and onto bare ground. The Moon's transport was located in the open, for easier travel. It was, however, placed near the center of the capital, not more than a mile from the Silver Palace.

The grand structure dominated the scene on the Moon, and yet did not overtake it. The building looked as if it truly belonged there...was natural. The city held a strange beauty as well, even the most obscure building added it's magnificence to the entire sight. It was brilliant to behold, and few common Terrans had the privilege to gaze upon it's splendour.

To Artemis' surprise, and delight, a carriage awaited to carry them to the Palace. He had been under the impression that he would have to lead his tired self and these boys up to the Palace on foot. Not a hard journey, surely, but a tiring one for a man so weary.

The same could not be said for the five boys. They looked around savagely, trying to take everything in as fast as they could. They couldn't get enough of this wondrous place. None of them now regretted their decision to come to the Moon Kingdom. Throughout their small journey, they had all been a little skeptical, thinking now, and too late, that they had made too big a decision too fast. This was huge! None of them could possibly know when they would next see their family. Chances were, it would be many a year before that really happened. But gazing upon the Moon had set them in a strange mood, and they knew that all would be well, and they had somehow made the right decision.

Dawn was closing upon them, and with it, taking the splendour of the Moon Kingdom. It truly was beautiful in the day, but so much more so in the night. Silver encompassed the entire haven during the night, lending those that tread upon it it's awesome glow. In the moments between night and day, one could watch the Silver glow come vibrantly to life. All the moonlight slipping away with the wind, only to reveal the splendid colour beneath it.

And in the watching of this marvel, the boys took their first steps on the Royal Grounds of the Moon Kingdom, and their lives would never be the same again.

---

Serenity, still calm from her night in the dark looked about her at the sunrise she so seldom saw. She drank it in, filling herself with the morning freshness. It made her smile. She twirled in the Garden, undeterred by emotion and just let her happiness flood. A small change had come upon her through the course of that night. She was neither the same, but nor was she a different girl than the one she had been only the night before. It was subtle, and would grow more as time wore on, but it was the beginnings of an understanding of life and of herself. Small, but still there.

With a grin that she would hold on to till the end of her days, Serenity bounded up the stairs from the Garden into the Palace. It was far to early to see many people out and about, and she was sure a couple people were wondering where she had been off to for the entire night. She felt not even the slightest bit tired, only refreshed and new.

Serenity burst through her doors and found a slightly panicked Luna pacing to and fro. Luna turned and embraced Serenity for a moment before questioning her.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was rather squeaky, but she took herself in check only a moment after.

Serenity scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Luna. "I was in the Gardens," she stated simply. Giving Luna no further reply, she bounded to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her many simple dresses. Today, she wore a dress of a soft lavender color, just as her mother usually wore. Serenity adored the colour, only wishing that she looked as her mother did in it.

Tearing out of the previous nights clothing, she struggled to put on the unspoiled dress. While she was taken with concentration, Luna walked over with a soft smile on her face and helped Serenity get the dress over her head and brush her hair once the dress was in place.

Luna loved brushing Serenity's hair. It was soft and lush, just as a child's should be. And the silkiness of it reflected even the smallest of lights, making it shimmer. Serenity possessed a gift that wouldn't develop until later, but it would surely become a grand mane of hair soon enough.

Serenity sat impatiently, waiting for Luna to finish with her hair. She was ready to be off around the Palace once more. Today was going to be a good day, she could tell. Luna, sensing Serenity's impatience, finished quickly, putting her hair in a long braid and shooed her off with a smile and a wish that she would just tell someone the next time she went off on her own.

With a quick nod, Serenity rushed out the door, in an excitement that seemed to grip her without fail. She felt there was no need to wake up her friends yet, it was far to early for any of them to be up. Instead, she skipped towards the Royal Apartments. Serenity knew that she would find her parents awake already.

Indeed, she did find them awake, and there was a great deal of surprise when they saw their daughter had awoken so early. Selenity gave her daughter a loving smile and swept her into a hug on her lap.

"What is my precious daughter doing up so early, might I ask?" Selenity joked.

Serenity grinned at her mother and father and wriggled around in Selenity's lap, not content with just sitting. Selenity let the girl down and smiled at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm excited!" Serenity exclaimed.

Taranis let out a guffaw. "And what, pray, have you to be excited about love?" He pushed Serenity on merrily.

"Oh, nothing really...I just seem to be strangely excited today. I couldn't even sleep last night!" She grinned at her parent's, feeling slightly elated that she had managed to stay up all night.

"Is that so?" Selenity raised an eyebrow, "And yet you seem to be so refreshed."

Serenity nodded happily and looked from her mother to her father. Serenity suddenly felt the strange tension in her parent's faces. It's not that she recognized the tension, but she knew that everything wasn't exactly normal.

"Ma...Papa...are you alright?" Serenity questioned them curiously.

"We will be having some guests to the Palace today Serenity." Selenity started to explain. "They are to be staying at the Palace permanently and become a part of your Royal Guard."

Serenity's eyes were alight with excitement now, she waited for her mother to say more, unable to speak herself.

"They are Terrans." Taranis added. Serenity's eyes went dark for a moment. Could it possibly be that her mother had invited those horrid boys back permanently? That would be devastating.

Confusion went through both parties. Taranis and Selenity wondered why Serenity had suddenly frowned after the information of her Guard coming from Terra, and Serenity was still wondering if it truly was those boys.

If Serenity had been but a little older, she may have questioned why her parents still seemed tense, but the thought had slipped from her mind completely, and she stood there, waiting for some more information.

"We expect them to be here any time soon, but you are not to meet them for some time yet." Selenity explained. With this line came a ray of hope for Serenity, maybe it wasn't those boys. A smile drifted back upon her face lazily. She did not even question why she was not to meet them yet, she simply bounded out of the room into the hall and shot down through the Palace.

Selenity and Taranis watched her leave, a shimmer of mirth in both their eyes. Serenity was acting strange today, and yet she was still the same. For the time, they let her be.

---

The five boys were entering the Palace through the main courtyard, but no special welcome had been waiting for them. They simply entered the towering doors into a large Entrance Chamber where they came upon some more guards for the Palace. One of them nodded to Artemis and shuffled off into the Palace, disappearing around a corner.

They took the time to stare around the large Chamber. Tapestries were hung upon the walls, portraying a series of scenes none of the boys could understand, all having to do with famous history of the Moon Kingdom. It was magnificent to behold. The walls behind the tapestries shined in a silver luminescence, tranquil beauty resonating off of every stone. The floor tiles were not carpeted, for the season was not cold. The tiles alternated between a soft cream colored marble slat and a light sky blue marble colored slat.

This perfection gave the Terran boys the impression that they were a black stain upon an otherwise flawless canvas. In the center of this entrance hall sat a magnificent fountain, portraying the Moon Goddess Selene, her arms up high, embracing earth and sky. She was carved in marble as well, standing upon a high pedestal. Water fell from her opened palms down into the large basin below. And once agin, certainly not for the last time, the boys felt completely awed by the Moon Kingdoms beauty.

A moment later, a woman entered the room clad in a yellow and violet summer dress. She was beautiful, with gorgeously long violet hair. There was a sparkle in her eye as she looked at Artemis, but it was soon gone.

The woman surveyed the ragged looking boys and huffed before leading them further into the Palace. Luna thought to herself, 'I'll have to do something about the shape these boys are in.' Their current state was not suitable for presentation to the Royals, but it would have to wait. She had specific order to take them to the Small Dining Hall straight away. There, the boys were to dine with the King and Queen, and all would be explained.

Luna herself, was just as befuddled about the situation as Artemis, but she did not question orders. Answers would come later.

With a nod and a smile, Luna stepped aside to let the five boys and Artemis enter the Hall. Her face grew slightly hot when Artemis thanked her, but she shook her head and was off once more to inform Selenity and Taranis of the arrivals.

---

Selenity let out a sigh when Luna told them the boys had arrived. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and things would start to become clear now. She and Taranis were already dressed and ready to entertain, and so, together they strode towards the Dining Hall, arm in arm.

As the two approached the Hall, they could hear the boys small, nervous voices creeping through the doorway. The Royal Couple entered gracefully and made formal introductions to the boys and welcomed them to the Moon Kingdom.

"We are glad that you all decided to join us in our court." Taranis' deep voice boomed in the Small Hall, and the five boys were awed by the Royal company. None of them had ever imagined a day like this to come.

Each of them stammered an introduction to the Royals, feeling awful bare with only their simple names to offer. Endymion seemed to be the most calm. He had not joined in the other boys nervous conversation. Instead, he had sat in thought, wondering what would come next. He introduced himself quietly, but with a confidence that made the other boys proud to call him their leader.

As the King and Queen took their seats, the boys, with the exception of Endymion, grew increasingly alarmed and uncomfortable. Endymion should have been the most uncomfortable however, for Selenity continued to stare at him, as if looking for something she could not yet see.

For a moment of reassurance, Endymion brushed his belt pouch, feeling the Rose safely inside. This slight action flooded him with warmth and gave him a renewed vigor. He returned the Queen's stare without a blink, not daring to look away until she had herself.

Selenity seemed to find this action highly amusing as well as a magnificent feat for the small boy. Only those ranking near to herself or those who knew her well were capable of holding her stare. Most looked away, to awed by her presence, or else thought themselves unworthy of the right. She had forever been attempting to stamp this absurd idea out of her subjects minds, but some things could never be undone.

Selenity gave Endymion a small smile and the slightest of nods, acceding to his presence. The Queen knew this boy would grow into a knight worthy of his daughter, and for that she was grateful. She would have to just watch and see as these five boys struggled through this new life. Many things that knights-to-be must know were taught to them since they were young, but these boys knew nothing, they were from a village on Terra. These boys had to learn everything, reading, writing, etiquette, history, strategy, theory, weaponry, riding... She could list a thousand more things. In her mind's eye she could see the five boys buckling under the weight of all this, what would Selenity do then? All she could do was pray that they all, more importantly Endymion, could succeed in this almost impossible task.

Shaking herself out of her momentary reverie, Selenity noticed that nobody had moved. She gestured towards all the delicious foods laid out upon the table. It was certainly not a feast, but it was surely more food than any of the five boys had seen on the table in one time. Hesitating only a moment, the five boys all reached out, filling their plates with the fruits, cheeses, and breads. They were all served stew only a moment later, generous amounts were received by the five boys, probably arranged by Luna to start her mission of making these boys fit to be a Knight.

The Royals had to suppress momentary laughter that went along with their feelings of pity. They wondered how often the five ever got to eat like this, or even if they had ever tasted some of the foods. Selenity's heart soared for Gaia; she had to watch her son live like this? And how many other families lived just as poorly? Selenity could only guess. However she may want to, there was nothing she could do for all of them...

The boys however, were not thinking along these lines at all. Each was delighted with their own food. The fruits were ripe, fresh, and juicy. Hands were covered with their sugary juices as the boys continued on with their feast. The bread was not stale, in fact, it was fresh, and pleasantly warm. It went right along with the cheeses that seemed to crumble in their mouths to produce a satisfying effect. The soup was lavished with spices unlike any the boys had ever tasted. After finishing the soup, their mouths watered for more, an effect that particular spices have on people.

The moment they had all finished their foods, however, they all became very still and silent once more. Each of them just as embarrassed as then next at the way they had eaten in front of the Royals.

Kunzite and Zoisite both attempted to wipe their sticky hands on their clothes, quite unceremoniously. Jadeite just stayed absolutely still, convinced that this course of action might really make him invisible. Nephrite squirmed in his chair, most uncomfortable and ready to be out the Royal's presence quickly. Endymion was the only one with the sense, still heavily embarrassed, to pick up the napkin near him and use it to clean himself up. It made little difference however, and he soon left the napkin to it's own devices, wishing he wasn't quite so dirty in front of the Royals.

There was nothing he could do but endure it, and so they all did, and rather bravely at that. A few moments of uncomfortable silence followed the boys demonstration, but the King soon cleared his throat, preparing to speak again to the boys.

Servers cleared away the settings and the food, clearing the table but for cups that were meant for tea. The steaming liquid was poured into everyone's cup, and Taranis sipped his own cup merrily before actually speaking.

"Now that we are all sufficiently fed, let us now speak about the reason you all are here," Taranis' low voice boomed in the hall once more.

Endymion straightened up, listening intently. This was what he had been wanting to hear ever since the trip in the Transporter. He waited silently for the King to continue speaking.

"As you all well know, you have been summoned here for the chance to become a Knight of the Moon Kingdom. The Queen and myself just so happened to catch wind of a village on Terra that contained a boy we were very interested to have in our court," Taranis nodded his head ever so slightly at Endymion. "We sent for Endymion, only to find that he would not leave the side of his four friends," At this, Taranis nodded his head towards the rest of them in turn. "Seeing that you were all capable young men who showed promising qualities for what we were searching, we allowed you to attend as well."

Seeing a look of awkward disappointment appear in the other four boys eyes, Taranis quickly revised his story a bit. "On no account had we ever overlooked you however. We had certainly seen that you four would be just as capable as well. At the time we were only in need of one knight, but seeing as Master Endymion refused to leave without you, we made an exception. We are not sad that we did either."

Taranis' little spiel seemed to mollify the others, and Selenity sighed and smiled. Both the Royal's had been very opposed to lying so bluntly to these boys, but had agreed that nothing could be done for it. Endymion could not know his true heritage yet, who knows what he might do if such information had been dumped on him now? No matter how opposed Selenity had been to lying, Taranis and herself had agreed that this was the best way to keep things simple and quiet for now.

"You see boys, lately, there have been no young men capable and willing to take up the challenge of becoming a Knight. Many of them chase after different endeavors, and we were forced to broaden our lookouts. That's where you come in," Taranis stopped for another moment to take a sip of his tea before continuing.

"In case you did not know, the Moon Kingdom has an Heiress to the Throne safely within the Palace. A small escort of ladies has moved into the Palace to keep her company. And your summons, should you wish to accept the duty, is to train to become the Princess' and her Ladies Royal Guard."

Selenity took this pause to look at each boy in turn and ask him if he was ready to dedicate himself to becoming a Knight of the Moon Kingdom and as such, serve and protect the Princess from the dangers that might lurk around her.

Each boy was so stunned at this sudden initiation that each of them stammered a yes to the Queen. They were to frightened and awed to even think of refusing now.

The King and Queen were experts of negotiation, and dealing with these boys had been nothing compared to a Hall filled with arguing counselors. Taranis gave Selenity a smile and a nod.

Kunzite, too eager to wait anymore, blurted out his question, "When will we start our training?"

Selenity answered, "Whenever you wish to, albeit, the sooner the better surely. I must inform you that being a Knight is not all swordplay and saving damsels. There is a lot of work that stands with being a Knight. You will have schooling, history of the Moon Kingdom is highly important in that realm of study. Etiquette goes along with the things anyone at court must know. You will learn to dance, to escort a lady, the code of chivalry here on the Moon Kingdom as well as elsewhere. On top of that, there is a lot of training involved. A knight must always be ready for anything, may it be a battle or a ball. Battle tactics and strategy, weaponry, and riding will be very important. And these things you must learn rather fast as well. Most knights-to-be have had some of the schooling, and many have been introduced to weaponry and know how to ride. On top of that, training usually begins when a boy is ten. You are rather far behind the normal Page...but worry not boys," Serenity stated, for at this point they all seemed effectively terrified once more. " I believe each and every one of you is capable of catching up, if not surpassing others in these tasks."

Endymion piped up for the first time in a long while, "Then we should start as soon as we can, else we'll be left even further behind!" The little Endymion sank back into his chair, having been overly excited at the moment. All thoughts of finding out the real meaning of why they were there were swept from his mind. He was to become a Knight! And he was to protect the Moon Princess! How many dreams can come true in a day?

---

Minako, being the gossip of the five girls, came prancing into the gardens after snooping around the Palace, trying to find out if the boys from Terra had arrived. She grinned at the other four girls and blurted out, "They're here!"

Serenity had told her four friends right away about the Terrans, and that she thought they might be different boys than the boys who had escorted them for the Ball.

"Let's go see them!" Lita exclaimed, "I hope they'll be friends..." This statement didn't deter any of the girls however and they nodded quite enthusiastically to Lita's suggestion.

They all slunk off into the Halls of the Palace, giggling and messing around with each other, thinking themselves quite sneaky. They meandered their way through the halls of the building quite easily, finally making it to the large Entrance Chamber. They thought this might be the best place to start. If the boys had arrived, someone would have seen them enter.

Serenity grinned even wider and lightly pushed Lita out of excitement. Lita turned and grinned back at Serenity and gave her a light push back. Later on, everyone would say that only Serenity could possibly make this mistake. However, at that moment, Serenity lost her balance. After Lita had pushed her, her feet had become tangled, making her fall quite ungracefully into the fountain in the center of the hall.

The sudden shock of cold surprised Serenity and she floundered about in the basin before catching her breath and getting her footing. Just as she was standing up, a smirking Luna entered with five Terran boys in tow. She had been taking them to the Barracks that they would be occupying, which were just outside the Palace Main.

Having heard the splash of water, Luna had picked up her pace, but slowed back down once more upon seeing all the girls waiting in the Chamber.

Serenity's small frame emerged from the water, soaking wet. Her dress clung to her as if it never meant to let go. Her hair lay flat upon her head, face, and back. It was plastered there, looking like a heavy mop. Her eyes peeked out from behind her hair and immediately landed upon Luna and the five boys. The other girls gaze soon followed, their laughter still roaring through the hall.

When they caught sight of the other party however, they stifled their laughs, still snickering under their breath. Echoes of their laughter could still be heard reverberating upon the stone. Luna's smirk only spurred their small snickers at Serenity's plight.

The five Terran boys had been surprised to come upon the group of giggling girls. They watched as the smallest one emerged from the fountain, wet as she could be. They all grinned at each other, trying not to laugh.

Luna cleared her throat, and all snickering stopped. "Well, since we seem to have stumbled upon the Princess and her Ladies, there's no use waiting to introduce you all."

Serenity glared at everyone from behind her mop, wishing she wasn't quite so clumsy all the time.

In a noble attempt to save some of her dignity, Serenity hitched up her dress and walked toward the edge, preparing to get out of the basin of water. Her face was glowing with a fierce pride, but to everyone but her amusement, she slipped once more. She came up out of the water again, looking thoroughly embarrassed and about to cry. Could this moment get any worse?

Unfortunately, it was after that thought that she realized everyone, including the usually sympathetic Luna, was either snickering or just outright laughing at her. It took every ounce of her strength to stop herself from crying, which could only make the situation worse for herself.

The five boys wondered which girl was which, especially the girl that had emerged from the fountain. They watched as the smallest girl finally scrambled her way out of the basin. They finally took control of their laughter and looked at all the girls in turn, trying not to laugh when they came to the sopping wet, small girl.

Watching the scene, Luna had been surveying each of the boys. None of them had even made a move to help Serenity, even after she said that the group had been the Princess and her Ladies. They didn't know which was which, but that was not the point. They would learn soon enough however. They would one day jump at the chance to save one of these girls, as they would be trained. All of them needed a lot of work.

Clearing her throat, Luna went on to introductions. Pointing to each of the boys in turn, she told their names, "Master Nephrite, Master Zoisite, Master Jadeite, Master Kunzite, and Master Endymion of the planet Terra." They all made their extremely clumsy bows as they were introduced.

Now turning to the five girls, she proceeded with their own introductions, which were much more extravagant. "Lady Ami Mizuno, Heiress to the throne of Mercury," Ami blushed and gave the boys a small curtsey. "Lady Rei Hino, Heiress to the throne of Mars," Rei didn't even hesitate, but stepped forward, giving her own graceful curtsey. "Lady Lita Kino, Heiress to the throne of Jupiter," Lita giggled and gave a flattering curtsey, which she had been working on for quite some time now. "Lady Minako Aino, Heiress to the throne of Venus," Mina grinned and made her curtsey as well.

This only left the smallest girl, the boys were still rather confused about who she was. They could not see that this was the Princess, and so, they expected the Princess to come soon after, and this girl to just be another of the Ladies. Luna's introduction however, gave them all a shock.

"Princess Serenity Tsukino, Crowned Princess of the Silver Alliance and the Moon Kingdom," Serenity refused to curtsey. She had momentarily lost all manners to anger, believing that these boys didn't deserve her curtsey. Instead, she glared at each of them in turn, anger and pride overtaking her conscience.

The boys looked at the small ruffled Princess and wondered how this unremarkable little child could possibly be one of the futures most powerful leaders, each of the other girls looked more capable and Princess-like than Serenity. Endymion raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with the others. They all had to stop from snickering in disbelief.

Luna, being the Queen's Lady, had learned to read people quite well throughout her life. She noticed all the small exchanges and looks that people revealed. She shook her head and thought it might be best to end this meeting. Soon these boys might see Serenity in a different light...until then, she would knock some manners into them.

"Now, if the Princess would please excuse me, I must show these boys to their living quarters." With that, Luna herded the boys along, out of the Chamber, but not before their snickers could be heard throughout the room.

Serenity sniffed, holding off tears once again. Without a word, she sprinted off through the halls, away from the embarrassing scene. Before she could stop herself, tears really were streaming down her already drenched face. Her mood had changed in a matter of seconds. Instead of this being a great day, this had turned into one of the worst. Without a thought, she slammed the doors to her rooms closed, locking herself in. Ignoring the knocks of her friends that came a little while later.

The knocks soon subsided and Serenity was left to the peace of her room. It took a little longer for her tears to stop. As soon as they did however, she sat up, another determined look upon her face.

She slid off her bed and went to her vanity table. She ever so slowly took her hair out of the tangled mess it was currently in. By the time that gruesome job was done, her hair was almost completely dry. She then used the brush to give her hair that silky smooth sheen. Her hair would stay down, as Serenity couldn't do much with her hair without help, but this did not make her look any the worse.

Next, on went some dry clothing, one of her best informal dresses. It was a soft pink gown that reached her toes. There were no sleeves, and few adornments except for the tie at the back and the darker pink scroll work that went diagonal across the chest and down in a spiral until it reached the bottom of the dress. The scroll work was a vine of roses in bloom, very intricate, and yet, still simple.

For effect, Serenity place two soft pink ribbons in her hair. One on each side of her head, the ends flowing longer than her hair that was still left down. She put on a silver necklace and bracelet, unadorned, but nice. Last, she put on her soft pink slippers that went with the dress. By then, all traces of tears had left her face.

She would show everyone, even her friends. She didn't need help, no she didn't. A fiery spark had entered her blue eyes, making them more stunning than they even were before.

Something had stirred in Serenity and had opened a new side of her that nobody had ever seen. At the age of eight, she was already showing the true aspirations and qualities of a great leader.

As Serenity turned from her mirror, her last though came with a grin on her young face. She could do anything...

---

Well now, finally, the 4th chapter is out! I can only tell you all that I'm desperately sorry that it took so very long. My excuse is the sorry thing I call life... It's been pretty crappy for me lately, and I felt no inspiration to write. But suddenly I did, and so I finally got this chapter out of me. Needless to say, it took a lot longer to write this chapter than the previous ones, because my life still is pretty crappy, but yeah... At least I did it right? I really didn't want to quite my first fanfic, and so I won't! I will finish it for you guys! I think it's safe to say that I'm more into the story again, so it won't take so long for the next chapter to come out, I promise. As long as I have people reading my story, it spurs me to write more. I realize that this chapter doesn't have much action, but I do hope you all enjoy it! Anyway, I'll stop my rambling now and write to my faithful reviewers!

_ffgirlmoonie - _I hope you are going to continue reading my story, and that you enjoy this chapter:3

_Snick3rDooDl3_ - Sorry for the terribly long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you like the rest of the story.

_Chester91_ - If by those four boys, you mean the other Terrans that escorted the girls, then yes, you will be seeing them later on... o.O Have I given away too much? Nope:3

_Serenathy_ - I really like the fact that you enjoy my story and thank you for bringing up that error. I'll be going back and correcting all those mistakes soon enough. I didn't edit very well in my previous chapters because I wanted to get them out as soon as I could, but since this one already took so long, I took a lot more time to make sure it's right. I really hope this chapter is to your liking as well. I can't honestly tell if my style has changed at all since I last updated, you'll have to let me know:3

_PaulitaDani_ - I hope I did not anger you for not updating for so long...I beg forgiveness:3 Anyway, I'll always be replying to my reviewers, I mean, it means a lot when someone reads your story and then takes the time to let you know that they are enjoying it or whatever else they may say. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so! Also, I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

_CharmedSerenity3_ - Hope you like this chapter as well:3

_Starlit Warrior_ - Sorry for the long wait, but thank you for your reviews and a hope you enjoy this chapter as well:3

_TearsOfChaos_ - I did update! Albeit...it took quite a bit longer than I think you hoped. I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I hope you continue to read:3

_Heaven and Earth_ - I hope you like this chapter and continue on reading. It means a lot that you enjoyed my fic so far:3


End file.
